Persona: Armageddon
by lGnarl
Summary: The new transfer student is finally arriving to his new home and into his new school. The sudden popularity of an app called Armageddon seem to bring our young hero into a new life. Syoc open! Question & positions are in my profile. There's 1 spot left for the boy. Couples will be pair in the near future.
1. Form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Status: Ex. Student council, halftime worker, idol, detective, etc.

Major Arcana: One Arcana can be chosen, look in my profile for the available arcana.

Weapon: any sword type is for "Fool Arcana."

Persona's Name:

Persona's abilities: choose two weak skill and one weak unique skill that your persona can do. Ex. Zio & Tarunda

Persona's strength: Pick 1 resistance or none, but having 1 str will leave you weak from another while having no Str will not leave you weak.

Persona's weakness: if you chose none, ignore this.

Personality:

History:

Clothing for summer:

Clothing for winter:

Height:

Weight:

Hairstyle/hair color:

Eye color:

Pros:

Cons:

Likes:

Dislikes:


	2. The First Awakening

**Chapter 1**

The First Awakening

The light pass me by quickly, as if turning on and off when our car swiftly pass through the desolating road in the night. I look into the window and into the sky with many sparkling star shining ever so brightly. I look at the full moon and the many star with amazement since back home we didn't see this many star and it is very crowd with people in the streets making noises. This place is very calm and soothing after seeing for myself. My eyes began to slowly close for themselves and the urges to sleep is strangely heavier than normal. I began to drift into complete slumber as the sound of the car's air conditioner suddenly stop. I woke up as I slowly open my eyes and blinking many time to adjust the scenery before me.

 _Where am i?_

I look to below to see a comfortable blue couch where I am and I turned both left and right to see blue walls with red highlights all around me. Two windows came be seen from my direction and to my surprise I could see the same star from before but they seem a bit too close and a shooting star calmly passing by the window.

 _Is this a spaceship? Am I dreaming this perhaps?_

"Ah! We have a guest with very interesting fate that can lead to his salvation."

A voice caught my attention as I face forward to see a man with a long nose and a beautiful cheerful woman as she smile at me. A light-blue see through table seem to be in the middle of the room with a hovering blue orb. The same blue couch is being use by them as well, and the long nose man smile.

"My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

The man chuckles as he continues with his speech and I carefully listen to his words.

"This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound to a contract may enter." Igor explain.

 _Dream? Contract? So, I am really dreaming this after all._

"Now then, why don't you introduced yourself." Igor spoke.

I look at them as they wait for my name and I nod to his word.

"My names is Travis." I reply.

"Ah, very nice name indeed." Igor smile.

Igor close his eyes to think of something but the woman to his left poke at him. Igor opens his left to glance at the girl and she smile at him.

"Ah yes." Igor said. "This is my assistant for your journey, Blythe." Igor explain.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person, Travis." Blythe happily said.

Blythe smile with a small wave and her cheerful didn't left after her introduction.

"You will also meet someone like yourself in this very own room and we will help her on her own journey as well. I haven't seen this rare encounter of two fool since those two boys." Igor chuckle.

I till my head in confusion on that weird remark but most importantly, the girl I will meet in the future told by Igor.

"Sorry for my rudeness, I was having a momentarily nostalgic." Igor smile.

"Travis, your journey will be a dangerous and cruel one, you mustn't falter nor run away from your true goal." Blythe worrying said.

"But worry not, we will help you but for now we must say farewell and until our next encounter. Farewell." Igor spoke.

My vision of the room soon fade into the void and completely overtaking me as well. I woke up as I lay down on a bed and turn my right to see me in a room. The room seem lonely for lacking any good stuff and only the bed, closet, and two windows remain intact. I grab my head due to uncomfortable daze and remembering that strange dream.

 _What a weird dream…maybe my nervousness may have something to do with it._

I shook of that dream I had and went outside to gather some information on my whereabouts. I open my door to see a living room with two large couch facing the plasma TV, and further in is the table with five table. A woman is sitting on one of the chair as she look at the paper and drink her coffee.

"Good morning, are you ready for your new school?" Mother ask.

"So, is this our new home?" I ask.

"Yup, most of our stuff is all ready here but we still need to organize ourselves. Anyways, you need to go to school or else you will be late." Mother said.

"Okay, I will change and head out then." I reply.

I head back to my room to change myself and check the closet for ant clothing. I open the doors to reveal a school uniform and so, I try to wear it for now. A long-sleeved black collar blazer with red highlights and underneath the blazer is a white button collar shirt well kept. A red belt covering my shirt neatly and a black tie around my neck. Black pants with red highlights and shoes with the same color palette. I gaze on the mirror to see a 5 ft. 8 in. young man with long black hair reaching down below his neck and two brown eyes staring me back. I look down the closet base to see a white bandage urging me to use it and I sigh with pain to cover my right hand with the bandage. I left from the house with my black backpack and a note inside the back to school.

 _Let's see what we got here._

I look at the paper inside my backpack to check for anything regarding my new school.

 _Attention!_

 _Freshmen must wear_ _ **green**_ _for their clothing._

 _Sophomore must wear_ _ **yellow**_ _for their clothing_

 _Junior must wear_ _ **red**_ _for their clothing_

 _Senior must wear_ _ **blue**_ _for their clothing._

 _Color must be visible from one clothing to notify other students and staff of your grade level._

 _Sincerely, the principle of Star High_

 _Now I understand why my mother wanted me to wear red from the very beginning._

I put the note on my left pocket and walk into the school to begin my first step into my new life. As I enter the school's entrance, I notice many students looking at me and mumbling with one another about something I couldn't hear. I became a bit more nervous but I perceive through the many stare as I reach the main hallway. I enter the main hallway to see bunch of people hurdle around a wall of paper and I understood that those paper contains our homeroom for us to get there. I glance to my right to see a 5 ft. 6 in. girl having trouble getting through the crowd. A white blouse with a **yellow** ribbon around her left wrist and a **yellow** polka dotted tilted off the right side of her head. Black poofy skirt with white leggings and gold heels that tie around her legs. Her silver hair reaching down to her back and her bangs are separated from the middle and reaching down her shoulders. A black headband is in place and her lilac eyes worrying about her lateness. I approach the **sophomore** girl in order to help her with her trouble.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I ask.  
She look a bit shy as she blush and avoid eye contact with me as I talk with her.

"Umm…I can't get through there." She muttered shyly.

"I can help you, I just need your name to find your homeroom." I said.

"R-Right! My name is Kireina Gekko, n-nice to meet you." Kireina bow.

I nod at her with a smile and swiftly pass through the crowded students through the gap left by them to reach my destination. I look at the paper to see her name and my name listed on the paper leading us to a different homeroom.

 _That's a shame, I wanted to know her a bit more.._

I came back from the crowd with ease and she look at me with gleaming eyes at my action.

"You are amazing! Thanks so much!" Kireina smile.

I am rather stun at her sudden change in behavior and I just blush while scratching my head at her sudden nice complement.

"Er….thanks, your class home room is in 201 by the way." I said embarrassed.

Her smile seem so radiant that many people will surely smile back and her sudden personality seems to bring the attention to the crowd of students which they turn back toward us. Kireina look at them worry and blush as she cover her face while running away from here. The crowd of students cheer and follow her while screaming her name.

"I love you Kireina! I see you on stage everyday!"

"Let's get her autograph this time!"

I became confused at this scenery and I wonder why they seem to like her but I had to go to my homeroom first. I left the main hallway to room 307 by walking upstairs to reach the 3rd floor. I reach the room 307 with the window facing he left side and chair facing forward toward the big table.

"You are a bit too early young man."

A strong elderly voice got my attention as I look to my left to see him putting down paper on the farthest back chair. A large blue vest with a short-sleeved collar white shirt is underneath it. Blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes and he wear glasses.

"I am new to this city and this school, so I wanted to come here early." I reply.

The old glance at me with a serious expression at me and then spoke.

"You appear to have an imposing and a detached air around yourself, you look rather an intimidating fellow." The old man glare.

I began to sweat at his comment and I look away while scratch my cheek.

"Well, that what everyone tell me at first glance but I can assure you I am not a bad guy." I reply.

A give him a confident eye while he look at me for a second before he sigh at my determination.

"All right young man, I trust your word since you seem to be a honest man. My name is Kevin smith, and I will be your homeroom teach and a history teacher for the junior." He smile.

Kevin approach me with his right hand extended toward me and I gladly accept the greeting handshake.

"Travis and nice to meet you too." I smile.

"Don't led your guard down with me just because we meet. I can be a bit aggressive toward bad students so don't neglect your study or else you will be water on." Kevin grin.

"R-Right.." I nervously reply.

 _Get water on? What does that mean…on second thought I don't want to know._

"You can look for your name on one of the seat present and wait for class to start, if you want." Kevin spoke.

I nod to this request and he continues putting paper on the desk as I found my desk on the furthest middle back of the class.

 _My new life begin now._

Class begin like it normally and the teacher handed out our schedule and I processed to arrive to my new two class for today. Time pass quickly and with no friends to be made, except for that time I meet that Kireina. Lunch came by and I arrive to the lunch room preparing to fine a good seat for me. I immediately found a small table for three people unlike the other big table around here. I put down my trays by making a unpredictable loud thud and I gaze at the other two persons having the same idea as I. Kireina look at me and another 5 ft. 8 in. boy I haven't seen also look at me. The boy clothing consist of a **blue** blazer and a black shirt underneath it with a **blue** tie. Black pants and a pair of grey boots. White long hair reaching down his shoulder and two fierce red eyes.

"You're that boy from early!" Kireina gasp.

Me and Kireina took our seat together to continue chatting while the other boy took the other seat.

"What's your name? I-I wanted to know since that first encounter and properly thank you for helping me." Kireina smile shyly.

"My names is Travis and I don't need to be thankful for something anyone will do." I smile.

"Oh? You seem like a nice guy, I am glad you weren't a bad person or a bully." Kireina sigh with relief.

"Ummm..yeah, me too." I sigh.

As I am talking with Kireina, I notice from my corner of my left eyes that the other boys is staring at me carefully.

 _Does he want to talk with me? Maybe I should talk to him so he can join our conversation._

"What's your name stranger?" I ask.

"Shinkei Garahasa." He spoke. "I can't believe I found the one with true potential on a lunchroom." Shinkei chuckle.

"One with true potential?" Kireina curiously ask.

"Don't worry about it, I was hoping if I can join you two from now on." Shinkei said.

"I don't mind at all.." Kireina shyly answer.

"Yeah, the more the merrier as they say." I answered.

"Oh! Travis, can you do me a favor.." Kireina ask.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask.

Kireina took out her phone from her pocket and open it to show the both of us a strange looking app from her home phone.

"Have you heard of the **Armageddon App**? Is getting pretty popular in Star high and this city as well." Kireina explain.

"I am a transfer student here so I haven't hear it." I reply.

"Oh! I am sorry.." Kireina apologize.

"It's okay." I reassured her.

"I have hear this app from many people and students as well." Shinkei spoke.

"Really? Why is it so popular?" I curiously ask.

Shinkei shook his head. "I don't know but it will be open today on **midnight** if I remember correctly." Shinkei explain.

I took my phone out and try to find this app which I did by looking around enough. A weird looking monster icon appear with a tile saying Armageddon.

"Why don't we find out why is so popular and mysterious?" I recommend.

"I am so glad you mentioned, I was hoping you two will accompany me on that app since I was too scare to try it for myself." Kireina smile.

"All right, if you are going then I will also try it as well." Shinkei nod.

"Then it's decided then, we will try this app tonight and figure it out from there." I explained.

I look at both of them which they nod with confidence. We continue eating and talking about the strange app through out the lunch period. School thankfully came to an end fast and I quickly left the school to prepare myself for the opening of the app. I downloaded when I arrive to my house and a timer seem to be ticking down to midnight.

 _This app brought me new friends..I think it is a good fortune for the near future._

I smile at the good fortune a had at finding two friends for my first day. I spend my entire time on my room laying down on my bed and gazing at the clock. The brightness of the phone seem to be affecting my vision in the darkness but I am more focus on the clock. The clock hit midnight and the sound of a distorting ring tone. My phone screen became black and my bison became blur upon looking at the screen.

 _What…is happening to me.._

I close my eyes to take a small nap and I slowly open my eyes to find myself on a forest cover with a large fog.

 _Where am I? Is this the app?_

 _Level 1!_

 _The Factory_

The overly excited announcer voice pop out of nowhere and I look around to see nothing in sight.

 _Ready!_

 _Go!_

The whole forest became silence after the announcer left the area and the wave of heavy tension and eerie came down me hard. The strong pressure is suffocating and I put my hand on the tree to grab some air.

"What is this place? I can hardly move around and the sudden strong fear is still lingering around me." I gasp for air.

Although I felt fear, I am still very calm at the moment but I never felt like this, this is true fear. A shadow appear from the fog and I notice a strange black star shape monster floating but most importantly, looking at me with a red giant eye.

 _What is that!? Why can't I move freely!_

The monster slowly approach me and I couldn't budge from this spot so easily because my body is still feeling the fear. The monster reveal a large mouth under his eyes and large fangs are above me ready to finish me off in one single bite. I look at the giant teeth with a confused state and close my eyes as I smile.

 _How did I arrive into this mess..I just wanted to get away from my past, that all I wanted from the very beginning.._

" _Ahhhh!_ "

The sound of a monster being thrown down open my eyes to see Shinkei in the air punching the monster. The monster float back away from us and Shinkei stood there.

"Shinkei! What are you doing here!?" I ask.

"I don't know but.." Shinkei response.

Shinkei fall down with his right knee on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Kireina is with us and I can't move my body so well.." Shinkei answered.

The screaming from Kireina appear from the right side of the fog and the monster open it's mouth again to aim it at the immobilized Shinkei.

"Save yourself potential one, forget about me and save yourself from this. You are the only one that can save the world.." Shinkei smile.

The monster grab Shinkei with it's pointing tentacle and I look at my friends close to dying.

 _No…not again…not like last time._

" _Sorry bother, I didn't make it.."_

" _Please, forget about this and live happy with your mother."_

" _Don't hate yourself for something you didn't do..just keep living for us.."_

I grab my head with both of my arm as I scream with pain at the horrible memory.

 _I am Thou..Thou art I..salvation is night…it is thy choice to face thy grief or run away from grief!_

The pain slowly disappear and only anger fill my thoughts as a broad sword materializes before me. I tingly grab the sword by it's hilt and slam the sword on the ground and creating a magic circle below me with a strange figure carrying a knapsack.

"Per…so..na!" I scream out.

A figure appear from above and confidently looking at the monster as he raise his sword in the air.

" _I came from the sea of thy heart. I am the wielder of the sword that illuminate the darkness. King Arthur!"_

 _End_

Notes

2 boys remain

9 girls remain

The available arcana are as follow:

Fool - [Female Only]

Magician - ?

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Lover - [Female Only]

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Star - ?

Sun - ?


	3. Two Fools Enter The Stage

**Chapter 2**

Two Fools Enter The Stage

 _Elaine_

I slowly open my eyes to expect to be in my usual room but I woke up in a blue room with regard highlights. I look both sides to see stars and galaxies outside the window.

"We were expecting you."

I look forward to see a long-nose man smiling at me and to his left is a young man with butler clothing. The man shuffle his hands around and looking at me with seriousness.

"Don't worry, you are safely sleeping in your own room and normally wake up to your usual hour. I call you here to tell discuss of your future." The long nose man explain.

 _My future?_

The young man cough to get my attention and smile after I look at him.

"Mistress, my name is Oz, I will be one of your two assistance going to help you in your journey." Oz calmly explain.

Oz bow with gratefulness and I respectively do the same to show respect to him.

"My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor smile.

"It seem your future will be a harsh and difficult one depending on the choice you make." Oz explain.

"Yes, but you hold tremendous power in order to ease the burden from your journey and you need my help to do so. This is the velvet room, only those bound to a contract may enter and those who seek to find the answer will come here." Igor explain.

I realize that this dream seem to have a meaning and it isn't just a random dream like the others.

"Well, we should arrive to our destination momentarily. Anyways, we shouldn't keep you here any longer, you journey will start in the near future. For now, this is farewell and until next time." Igor spoke.

My vision became drowsy as the room dissolve into nothing and soon, I felt the cold air hitting my soft skin. I woke up in my room and the air conditioner is still on. I got up from my bed to prepare myself for school and I grab my school's uniform neatly stack in the chair to change. I look at my mirror to check for anything missing or misplace, A black blazer with red highlights and underneath the blazer is a Red button up blouse. Black pleated skirt and a pair of red Mary Janes. I scan around my body with my two silver eyes and I quickly notice my long wavy platinum gold reaching my back having a bit of a bad hair day. I immediately grab the nearest comb and gently try to place my hair back to it's original state. After a while of combing, I smile at myself after seeing the result and walk out of my room to go to school.

"Everything seem to be in order, now I can go to school and start a new year." I smile.

Walking in the quiet street of this town always calm me down and soon, I look upon the school as I took a deep breath and took my first step to the new year.

 _Let's begin._

I walk inside the front courtyard and I am greeted by the many people from different grade and teachers as I pass by smiling.

"Good morning, Elaine." Female senior wave.

"Good morning." I reply kindly.

"Welcome back, Ms. Elaine." A male teacher smile.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jefferson." I smile.

I became more determine and calm after seeing familiar faces all around me. I happily greeted everyone as I pass through and try my best to go to the main hallway to find my homeroom. Suddenly, I see a running girl covering her face as a crowd of students follow her and I chuckle at this situation.

"It seem Ms. Gekko is having a hard time dealing with her fans again. Although, I do enjoy her concert and should express her true personality to everyone one day." I smile.

I turn to my left to catch a glimpse of a boy leaving and my head became dizzy after witnessing him. I gently put my right hand in my head to calm down and my left hand on the wall for support.

 _Who was that?...and why do I feel like this.._

My dizziness left my head and I shook of the unexpected dizziness to continue on searching for my homeroom.

"Finally, some peace and quiet.."

A long hard sigh enter the room, unexpected and then I see a boy enter the main hallway as he close his blue eyes and fix his short black hairs with his bangs just covering his eyes . The boy clothing consists of a blue tank top with the school's jacket tied around his waist and a blue headphones around his neck. Black jeans with black dress shoes, He open his eyes and stop at his track as he notice me standing around in the empty hallways. He narrow his eyes and continue moving towards the paper on the wall, I also approach the same paper as him.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I happily greeted.

"Nice to meet me? What is nice to meet me? You just want attention because you are miss popular or what the others dimwitted call you, the Knight of Star High." He scuff.

"Being popular has nothing to do with getting your attention nor everyone as a matter of fact. I am just glad to meet a new face, that is all." I smile.

He look away from me with embarrassment and fix his necktie with his left hand.

"I see, sorry for the quick judgements of my error, I am a man that can admit of his mistake and my false self-esteem." He spoke.

I shook my head and smile at him brightly like I always do to everyone, I raise my right hand toward him and he notice my right hand raise toward him.

"It's fine, let's start from the very beginning again. My name is Elaine Warden, what's your name stranger?" I kindly ask.

"Hmph." He smile as he close his eyes. "My name is Nagato Kusakabe…nice to meet you." He reply.

He slowly approach my hand and we shook hand with me smiling with joy and him awkwardly smiling.

"Oh, you are the school's genius, Mr. Nagato. I finally meet you at last." I said.

He nod with certainly and fold his arms in front of his chest while looking a bit more nicer unlike before.

"Knowing that the school's knight remember my name is a honor, I am truly sorry for my profanity behavior but I have a different moral on each task and individual's basic standards." Nagato explain.

I quickly notice his intellectual right away and not a normal person could understand his speech right away.

 _Knowledge_

 _Expert_

"You shouldn't judge people solely on ideal or basic standard. You must dispute with your fellow peers about the best outcome for the sake of everyone to keep everyone's blissful." I calmly argue.

Nagato smirk at my counter argument and happily chuckle as I remain calm.

"Not bad, here I thought you were just idiotic beauty that has charismatic to survive. I like that from a woman since they will be able to keep up with me." He smile.

It seem I got his trust and also his good side with my speech, as I turn to look for my room, I notice him calling out to me.

"By the way, your room is in 307." He spoke.

"How? You didn't look in the paper." I reply.

He smile as he use his fingers to adjust his glasses and looking at me with raw confidence.

"Scanning for Intel is child's play with my keen eyes." Nagato confidently answered.

The school's bell rang through the hallways and Nagato became worry as he bit his finger nails.

"Damn, I don't have time to arrive to my class from the lowest floor to the top floor." He turn to face me. "Sorry Elaine, I have to attend with other matter in hand, later." He explained.

Nagato left the area with me waving good bye and I left the main hallway to arrive to my usual homeroom. I arrive to my homeroom with a bit of lateness due to Nagato's encounter and all of the students arrive to th3 classroom and all ready seated.

"You are late young lady, you should-oh! It is you Ms. Elaine."

I turn to my right to see Mr. Smith with a shocking face and I wave at him with a warmth smile.

"Hello Mr Smith, how are you doing today?" I ask.

"I am fine, thank you." Mr. Smith cough. "Anyways, take your seat please." Mr. Smith spoke.

I nod with his request and I gaze upon my fellow peers with a smile. I notice a particular black haired boy sitting in the middle back and looking at the distant as he put his strangely cover right hand with bandages on his right cheek. The dizziness slowly appear and I look away from him to remain focus and not let myself be in a bad health. I took my seat to his far left and close to the window so I could catch my breath as I look outside.

 _Something is definitely wrong with me, but what? It is…it is the dream I had the reason I am feeling like this?..I can't be sure of that yet.._

Time fly faster when you have many people to talk to and with many boys and girls looking for me, it was even faster for me. Lunch time came by and I quickly got my food from the cafeteria. I notice the boy from before sitting with two other person on the three chair table and I wanted to ask him about this strange phenomenon. I look behind him to see a table for three and I could use that to get closer to him. I approach the table without getting attention drawn to me and I safely took my seat.

 _All right, that was easy than I thou-_

"Hm? Elaine?"

My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice and I slowly turn behind me to see Nagato looking at me curiously.

"Hey, did you alwa-Ufh!"

I cover his mouth as I drag him next to my seat and I put my index finger on my mouth to give him the signal to keep silence. He remain silence and began thinking for a while before nodding to my request.

"What are you so work out about? I just wanted to ask you something?" Nagato whisper.

"Sorry, I am just…ummm..Oh! Making new friends." I reply excitedly.

"I can see through your lie you know.." Nagato muttered.

Suddenly, another boy with a height of 6 ft. took the other seat and began eating his food without causing too much trouble. The boy clothing consists of a white jacket draped over his shoulders and underneath the jacket is a sleeves blue shirt. Black sneakers with slacks and blue jeans. His violet dead eyes are looking emotionless into the tray of food and a deep violet wild and untamed hair.

"Oh? I didn't realize you two were there, my bad." He said uninterested.

"You brainless buffoon, you are disturbing us with our conversation so why don't you just leave from this table." Nagato angrily muttered.

His emotionless face look at Nagato's face for a while before continuing eating his food from his tray.

"I am good, beside this is my table, see." He pointed.

We look down to see a name being carve on the wooden table, "Soma Akayama."

"Is your name Soma Akayama." I said.

"Ah, good guess and yes, that my name." Soma nod.

"Soma, I need to stay here for specific purpose so I need your permission to remain here." I ask.

Soma chew on his food as he look at the ceiling to thinking of his answer and Nagato became inpatient.

"Why do we need this buffoon permission? There's no such law which state such foolishness is allow to be made without a proper veto." Nagato smirk. "I will gladly veto for you." Nagato said.

"You are fine, but your friend here must leave from here." Soma answered.

"What!?" Nagato scream.

I cover his mouth to prevent attention towards and then I hear the group where the boy is talking about something.

" _Have you heard of the_ ** _Armageddon App_** _? Is getting pretty popular in Star high and this city as well."_

 _Armageddon app? I heard of that game before.._

"Hmmm…that game will be available for everyone tonight by midnight." Soma muttered.

"Really? I didn't know that." I answered.

"That game just came out of nowhere, I try to find the original source of the game but fail to do." Nagato spoke.

"Then, let's try it." I recommended.

"All right, I am curious in that game since day one and it will be fun." Nagato smirk.

"Sure." Some nod.

"Hey! Nobody ask you." Nagato angrily said.

"Man, this food taste good." Soma reply.

I ignore those two bickering as I prepare myself for the worst outcome and continue eating my food. School pass me by quickly as I downloaded the app and went home to use it.

 _Here we go.._

My clock alarm goes off when hitting midnight and I became drowsy as I look at the black screen coming from my phone. I felt in my bed as I sleep and my vision went black. I half open my eyes to see a dark fog forest and I could hear a loud screaming coming from my left. I immediately open my eyes fully from the sudden scream and the sudden feel of fear coursing throughout my whole body. I kneel on the floor as I grasp for air and try my best to calm down. I look to my right to see a strange shadow star grabbing a boy and the familiar black haired boy with the same predicament as me.

 _I need to help those two boys!_

I slowly lift my body up from the ground but I couldn't do it, I look again to see the familiar boy screaming in pain as he hold his head with both of his hands. Time move slowly as I realized the other boys is being swallow whole by the monster and I felt very scare about the outcome.

 _I am Thou..Thou art I..a pure heart will be born…it is time for thy to fill thy heart will love or swallow by the void!"_

A rapier materialize in front of me and I instinctively grab the weapon as I slam the rapid down. A magic circles is lingering below me with a figure of a man carrying a knapsack and I muttered a word.

"Per….so..na." I muttered slowly.

A woman with a sword and a spear slowly materialize above and I look at the person above me with a feeling of safety.

"I am the heroine of long past and nickname The Maid of Orleans. Joan of Arc.

 **Social Link**

Travis

Fool - ?

Magician - ?

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - ?

Lover - ? ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Elaine

Fool - ?

Magician - ?

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - ?

Lover - ? ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

 **Status Parameters**

Travis

Courage - Lv.3 Brave

Knowledge - Lv. 0 Naive

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

Elaine

Courage - Lv.0 Coward

Knowledge - Lv. 3 Expert

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough


	4. Unbreakable Bonds

**Chapter 3**

Unbreakable Bonds

 _Travis_

My fear left my body as I got up from the ground and point toward the monster about to swallow my new friend.

"Get away from him you filthy thing!" I angrily yell.

The figure above me took action as he lunge forward with his right hand aiming toward the beast. The figure grab the monster with his right hand and causing the monster to let Shinkei free from his grasp. Arthur pierce the monster's eyes with a single thrust and it slowly dissolve into nothingness. A sword sheath materialize behind me and I adjust it horizontally as I slowly put it back. Arthur look at me and I look back at him as he disappear right in front of me.

 _Is that really "The" king Arthur told by legend.. …I must focus on my true goal right now._

I look down to see Shinkei unconscious body and I am glad he is all right. I wasn't safe yet, because Kireina's scream from earlier is a sign that she's in trouble. I carry Shinkei body as I piggyback him and rush toward the scream I heard.

 _Please! Make it in time!_

The thick fog and darkness of the forest wasn't giving me a break from the sudden monster attack and finding her may be more difficult with the monster lurking around. As I run around the forest, I came face to face with a figure similar to mines, and she turn to me. A tall woman with a chain mail tunic over an azure dress with silver boots and helmet. Fleur-de-lis are embroidered on the hem of the dress while her beautiful angelic white wings sprouting from her back. I became inpatient and worry about my friend well-being, this could be the worst time to encounter another strange things. I quickly took out my sword and slam it down on the ground as I stare at the womanly figure.

"Come! King Arthur!" I commanded.

A tall man wearing golden helmet with a long red plume and long tattered red cape emerge from behind me. His golden armor radiantly pierce through the darkness with ease and raise his mighty sword toward the opponent.

" _I am King Arthur, the king of Camelot. Thou shalt speak thy name to me!" King Arthur commanded._

" _I am Joan of Arc, the maiden of_ Orléans." Joan calmly reply.

I am surprise to her calm composure toward the legendary king Arthur himself, but she also has a name as well.

 _Is she not my enemy after all?_

Suddenly, a girl emerge from the deep fog and carrying Kireina on her back. We both gaze at each other for a moment before she notice King Arthur aiming his sword toward Joan. Two other boys came after her as they use their arms to link to each other as support.

"Damn it Soma!" The boys gasp for air. "Why the hell do you think you are doing!? This was a suicidal tactic coming from you." The boy angrily muttered.

"Well…" Soma nervously laugh. "Is being a while since I felt fear in a long time..and…uf..I didn't want the girl to die, I am sure you would done the same thing, Nagato." Soma explain.

The heavy tension left the area as soon as those boy began talking to one another like friends. The two boys look at King Arthur and while the boy with glasses grunt with anger.

"There's more of them!" Nagato said.

"You there." I spoke.

"Me?" the girl ask.

"Yes, why are you carrying Kireina? Are you the one that send us here?" I ask.

"No, I was send here as well just like everyone here, and I rescue this girl from those things lurking around this weird forest." She ask.

I became calmer after hearing that she wasn't the person who did this but rather a stranger helping my other friends from getting hurt.

"I am finally glad I meeting you and seeing you to face to face." She smile.

"Really?" I ask.

" _It's a honor to meet King Arthur in person." Joan smile._

" _The pleasure is all mine, and sorry for my rude approach." Arthur bow._

The two person vanish from sight and then the two boys from earlier spoke.

"So, you have the same power as Elaine." Nagato scuff. "Why don't I have the same power as you! It would of being better that way." He explained.

"Hmmm..it would be fun playing around with that power.." Soma muttered.

Suddenly, a black door appear from thin air in the middle of us and I notice a mysterious figure leaving the area. I could barely see his formal clothing and a tie as he fled the scene.

 _Who was that? A foe or an ally?...in any case, this door could be the exit from this weird place._

I slowly approach the door and while the others did the same thing as me. We extend our hand towards the door and we look each other one last time.

"You all ready?" I ask.

"Yup." She answered.

"This could be a trap but this is the only thing to escape from here, so we need to take the chance." Nagato explain.

Soma nod. "I agree, we need to the chance and successfully escape here alive." Soma spoke.

We all nod at each other before touching the door, I immediately open my eyes to gaze on my room's ceiling and I turn around to see the clock hitting 7 o'clock in the morning. I took a sigh of relief as I manage to escape from that place and I look on my phone with the app of Armageddon still on, but the app wasn't on serves until midnight.

 _So, only when it's midnight it will be open to the public…I hope everyone got out from there safely._

I slowly got up from my bed to bump into something and I look to see the sword from last time. I grab the hilt to examine it and I noticed a red gem in the bottom center of the sword and it can be rotatable just by spinning around.

 _I wonder if I summon Arthur right here?.._

I grab my sword and slowly slam it down, I am shock to see the magic circle appearing below me with the same figure.

"Come! King Arthur!" I yell.

I pull the sword from the earth and King Arthur appear above me with his raw power emitting through the room.

 _It look like it wo-_

"Travis?"

I became stun at the sudden voice calling for me at my door and I slowly turn to see my mother looking at me.

 _Mother?...I am caught.._

"Travis, you going to late for school so hurry up before school begin." Mother said.

She left my room with her usual self and not noticing the large sword at hand and most importantly, King Arthur hovering above me. My body became relax after seeing my mother leaving from the room and not noticing my power.

 _Did she not notice the sword and King Arthur?...maybe only those who can the power can…but why are those two boys from before can…hmmm.._

I wanted to investigate more about the strange phenomenon but I need to go to school. I am all ready wearing my school clothing so I just dash away quickly toward the school's main entrance. As I arrive to the school's main entrance, I forgot to leave the sword behind and King Arthur was still following me.

" _What's wrong? Didn't you summon me to meet her?" Arthur ask._

King Arthur point behind me and I turn back to see the girl from before waiting for someone. I notice her weapons being held by her right hand, a katana with a red gem in the bottom center like mines. Joan muttered something to the girl which cause her to notice me and she smile as she approach me.

"Hello, my name is Elaine, nice to meet you. I didn't introduced myself last time, so hello again." Elaine greeted, smiling.

" _it seem fate has us meet yet again, light one and King Arthur." Joan smile._

" _It seem so, I will gladly lend a helping hand to you lady Joan and chosen one." King Arthur spoke._

"My name is Travis, nice to meet you too. Also, the first time we meet was understandable." I smile, while at the person hovering above us greeting. "They seem to get along pretty good, huh?" I spoke.

Elaine nod. "Yeah, they are called Persona." Elaine said.

"Persona?" I repeated, curious.

Suddenly, a blue door appear from thin air and King Arthur & Joan point toward the door.

" _It seem it is time to go." Arthur spoke._

" _Indeed, let's us go and all of your questions will be answer." Joan added._

We nod at each other and we enter the door to find ourselves back to the same place as in my dream. Igor and Blythe are still there but I see another young man sitting next to Igor.

"Hello young master & mistress, it good to see you together." He smile. "My name is Oz, and my sister over there is Blythe." Oz said.

"I see, nice to meet you Blythe." Elaine smile.

"Indeed, you two all ready bind to a contract and now will be able to use your persona." Igor spoke.

"Persona? What's a persona exactly?" I ask.

"A persona is a mask of that individual to face hardship and another personality all together. In other words, you can use your persona to help you achieve your destiny and battle other things that can cause you two harm." Igor explain.

The room suddenly vibrate instantly and the whole room disperse from us except for the table and the chair being occupied by us. The whole galaxy is reveal to us and I could feel ground touching my feet regardless of the emptiness of space and I could breaths here safely.

"Don't worry, this place won't cause you any harm. Now then, let's move into you two future should we?" Igor spoke. "Our main purpose is to help you ease your hardship in your journey by using the secret art of fusion." Igor explain.

"Fusion? We can fused persona?" Elaine ask.

"Correct, you two can wield many Persona and upon your journey, you will encounter lost Persona inside the shadow wandering around in the app, so please take your time in gathering them all for your need." Igor spoke.

"In order for us to get stronger, we can come back here to fuse our new profound Persona in order to make a even stronger one and defeat the new threat that much quicker." I reply.

"That's my master!" Blythe cheer. "Although this ability is available for you two. Any other person with the potential to summon a Persona can't wield two Persona at once like you two." Blythe explain.

"Not only you will see other people's Persona and weapon, but you can see other people with potential to summon their hidden Persona. Please take this information to increase your number and build strong bond in the early game." Oz explain.

"Strong bond?" Elaine and I ask, simultaneously.

"A deep bond with your allies will improve your power to summon strong Persona that will one day exceed your expectations and you will quickly notice the big change inside when encountering new problem, new way of life, and people's life. This will help you becoming the perfect human being that withstood many hardship and become even stronger." Igor spoke.

I cross my arms as I began to absorb all of this information and began thinking very deeply on this matter while Elaine did the same thing.

"I know this will be difficult for you two alone, but you can lean toward your friend for help since power alone isn't enough to stop this threat and will be involved you two." Igor said.

"All right, I will not falter from this threat you speak of, so I will continue fighting, isn't that right?" I ask.

I turn to face Elaine as she nod with confidence eyes as we turn to face Igor with great determination in our words and actions.

"That's correct, we will fight and surely beat this threat by working together as we find out the truth." Elaine said, confidently.

"Very good, I know you two will face this hardship together but for now, this is farewell. Please, do come back on your own free will when you need our help." Igor spoke.

My vision slowly dissolve into nothingness as the darkness over take my vision and I blink to same spot I gaze upon the blue door. We arrive to our school and the time we left from there seem to be unaffected in the real world. I could still see the blue door leading to the velvet room and I had the key a weird key in my hand. I hide the key in my pocket and this could be use to open the Velvet Room.

"Travis, we should get to class soon so we can explain to the other about this new power of ours." Elaine explain.

"I agree, you can go ahead." I reply.

"Where are you going?" Elaine ask curiously.

"I want to test something first, but thank you Elaine." I smile.

"For what?" She ask curiously.

"Saving one if my friend from danger, I am so grateful for what you have done so thank you" I smile.

"It was nothing, I know you would of done the same since we are two fools." Elaine chuckle.

"I agree, let's work together to stop this app game from every harming others." I recommend.

I extend my cover right arm toward her and she notice the bandages cover my right arm.

"Did you hurt yourself?.." Elaine sadly muttered.

"No, don't worry, I have no injury in that arm." I sadly smile. "It is just a reminder of something from my past, that's all." I explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elaine ask.

"I prefer if we don't.." I muttered.

"That's fine but if you need someone to talk to, I am here for you." Elaine smile.

She grab my hand to shake it and we then hear a voice talking in our mind at the same time.

 _Thou art I…_

 _And I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It bring thee salvation one step at a time…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personal of the Fool Arcana…_

"Did you hear that.." I muttered.

Elaine nod with shock to hear the voice inside our head and the strong bond Igor mentioned before to us. We chuckle at the strange phenomenon and smile at each other to know we are getting closer to know each other but most importantly, the strong bond that will be build upon each other to get stronger.

"I hope we can work together to stop this game from ever harming other." I said, with a serious look on my eyes.

"Yeah, we will stop this game from hurting our friends and the people from danger." She smile.

We remove our hand and we went our separate way as we smile at our new partnership. I went further in into the main hallway to check if any other person can see my weapon and probably have the potential to help us with our cause. As I turn to my left in a corner, I accidentally bump into someone and paper are scatter in the air with a yelp coming from the other person.

"I am sorry, I didn't-"

I said worrying about the person safety and I stop with my words as I look at a girl on the floor rubbing her back with her right hand. A senior girl is wearing a royal blue sweater vest and underneath the sweater is a long-sleeves tan shirt. A short, brown pleated skirt, knee-high socks and brown flats. The blue bow caught my eyes easily in her slightly wavy, dark chocolate brown hair that reach to her hips and I look at her amethyst purple eyes of her. She blush at my presence and got up as she bow at me with her upper body pointing toward me.

"I-I am sorry for hitting you, I didn't look were I was going!" She nervously explain.

I became embarrassed as I rub my back of my neck with my left hand while looking at her for making this senior apologize for something that isn't her fault.

"Don't apologize, it is my fault for not focusing were I was going so please lift your head up." I reply.

She slowly lift her upper body to face me and look away from me embarrassed from her action. I look below to see all of the paper scatter all over the floor and I got down to start picking them up for her.

"You don't have to do that! I-I can pick them up myself!" She blur out.

She bend down to the floor to quickly pick up the paper and she accidentally touch my hand where the both of us try to pick the same paper. She remove her hand from mines and I smile at her shyness, I pick the last paper to give back to her with the rest of the paper I had in hand. We got up from the floor and I notice the girl looking at something to my right. I quickly realized that she can see my sword poking out from my right side.

"Can you see the sword?" I ask.

"Huh!?"

The girl flinch at my sudden questions and then look it again to nod at me with certainly.

 _She have the potential to wield a persona just like me and Elaine. I must be certain of her potential before explaining the whole ordeal by summoning my persona, but.._

I glance behind her to see the camera of the school looking at every hallways so I couldn't act suspicious in front of the camera. I could take her somewhere private and where no camera can be found. I took this chance of testing her potential myself so I grab the girl's hand which she became nervous by my bold approach.

"W-What are you doing!?" She ask, nervously.

"I need you to follow me." I reply.

I didn't wait for her response so we ran together around the hallway holding hand and while I look around for any empty room available. I could see students looking at us and chattering with one another about this.

 _I hope I don't cause a commotion.._

We rush forward until a notice the storage door open for us and the best place to remain hidden from people and cameras. I notice the girl poking at me to get my attention while she mumble something at me but it was too late since we enter the room with full speed. The sound of something hitting the floor came into the room and the door slowly close by it self due to the disturbance of our speedy entrance. The girl became worry about our situation and I let go of her hand as I till my head in confusion of her worrying.

"Didn't you know the storage door can be only open through outside the room, not the inside." The senior girl explain.

My body became frozen at her words and I look down at the floor as I smile.

"No, I am rather new at this school so nobody told me anything regarding the storage's door." I reply.

"It's all right, all we have to do from now on is to wait for someone to open the door from the other side." She explained.

She grab a box from below the shelves and put it on the floor to dust off the dirt from the top. She gently sit down on it and took out a small book of her and began reading the book.

"Ummm..when do the janitor or anyone arrive?" I ask.

"Huh?" She spoke. "Oh, well…until lunchtime or later." She reply.

"I-I see.." I muttered.

Silence engulf the storage room as I wanted to show my power to her since this is a good place to do that.

"My name is Travis by the way, and I wanted to show you something for the sake of goal regarding of a certain app." I explained.

I slowly took out my sword with my right hand as she glance to me and became shock to see the magic circle appearing below me. I didn't waste anytime as I slam the sword down on the floor and I glance toward her muttering my word.

"Persona."

I pull the sword out to reveal King Arthur hovering above me as he glance down at the girl with an shock face gazing him back.

"W-What is that?" She muttered.

"That's my Persona, this is what I wanted to show you because you have the potential to wield one of this Persona as well." I spoke.

The senior girl look at my Persona with amazement as she remain silence and not looking away from King Arthur.

" _What's wrong my lady? I hope I am not a bother you."_ King Arthur said.

"Huh? He can talk!" She ask, surprise.

"Yeah! They have free will like our own. Anyways, my name is Travis and I have friend that are joining me to fight the shadow, so can you please help me protect this place from them?" I explained.

She look a bit sadden at my explanation as she look down at her book while playing with one of the pages of her book.

"I am no help to you, Travis. I barely have any person I call friend since I don't talk too much to people and I tend to avoid attention to me, so.."

She clench her book to her chest as she remain silence and looking away from me, as if she trying to hide her tears from me. I became concern of this girl so I crouch down as I tap her shoulder and she raise her sadden face to me. I smile at her as she look at me confused at my sudden smile.

"You aren't useless nor you are bad person, do lift your head high so you can show your great smile of your! I know you have one since you seem like the girl that like to smile, right?" I said, trying to give her courage.

She remain silence as she think of something to reply to me and look at my eyes as she slowly smile at me. I became embarrassed after seeing her smile, like she was a different person entirely.

"My name is Kohana Yutaka, nice to meet you Travis." Kohana smile.

"…umm..yeah..nice to meet you too." I said, embarrassed.

Kohana blush after smiling at me and cover her face with both of her hand while shaking her head around. I chuckle after seeing her cute side of Kohana and her face became red like a tomatoes.

"I can't believe I did something so embarrassing…my hear won't calm down.." Kohana said, embarrassed.

"You did great Kohana, just take your time to open up to people and one day you will be smiling like that to everyone." I smile.

Kohana uncover her face as she nod at my explanation and we took our seat while King Arthur was watching us in silence.

"It seem you have calm her down, nice work for helping those in need." King Arthur praised.

"No problem, that what anyone would of done anyways. It isn't a big deal for someone else." I reply.

" _Is that so? If you say so, I will take my leave then and it was nice to meet you lady Kohana." King Arthur bow._

"Y-Yes! It is nice to meet you too Mr. Persona." Kohana bow.

King Arthur vanish from thin air and leaving us with each other in this lonely storage room.

"That was King Arthur by the way." I chuckle.

"Huh!? K-King Arthur!? That was him in the flesh!?" Kohana nervously ask.

I nod at the nervous senior girl sitting down next to me and I smile at her nervousness after meeting a great hero for the first time.

 _It seem I need to teach her everything myself, hopefully Elaine is safely in her classroom by now and probably…worry about my absence…how do I explained this to her…_

 **End**

 **Travis's Social Link**

(Kohana Yutaka)

I yawn as I became a bit sleepy and tired from coming out of the Armageddon App so I felt a bit fatigue at best. I glance towards Kohana as she became a bit worry about my health and glance one or twice as she pretend to read her book. I smile at her concur about my well-being and stretch myself to wake up a bit.

"So Kohana, tell me about yourself. How are you doing?" I ask.

"Tell you about myself?..I don't think you want to know my sad story.." Kohana muttered, sadly.

"Sad story?…" I muttered.

I grab my box to come closer to her side and bend my upper body so I can face her to listen to her story with seriousness.

"I kind of do, so if you please tell me about your…sad story." I said.

Kohana sigh at my decision and she close her book to gently put it in her laps as she face me.

"When I was very young, I lived with my mother and father together in a big house. It was a common house but I like it since it was home…" Kohana smile.

I could feel sadness coming from that smile as she stare off into the distance and looking behind me rather than eye-to-eye.

"My father was very busy man but he took his busy time to spend time with me and bringing me book to me." Kohana chuckle. "One time, My dad slip in my one my book and told me to book it to the hospital."

Kohana began to chuckle at his father pun and suddenly, the chuckle turn into low sobbing as she cover her eyes with her hand and trying her best to resist her urge to cry. I became a paralyzed at the quick change in her behavior.

"Kohana! Are you okay!? Did you hurt yourself with something in the back!?"I nervously ask.

I get up from my sit to examine her and grab her hand to grab her attention and I gaze at her crying face.

"I am fine Travis..I am fine.." She muttered.

"…."

I remain silence as I glare at her crying face and becoming more worry about her sudden sobbing. I let her go of her hand and she remain quiet as she crouch down to hide her face from me. I knew she needed time to recover and wanted to be alone so I wen to the other side of the room to give her some space. As I slowly left her side, I could her very low whisper coming from her and giving me chill.

"The pain..please don't get too close to me.."

I bite my lips as I left her side and pretend to sleep as I glance to her side but her behavior never change since I left. I lean my body in the wall to see her better, I felt my hand shaking with fear as if something similar has happen to me.

" _So, what are you going to do?" Are you going to flee or.._

I hear King Arthur's voice speaking inside my head and it was new thing he learn but I became more worry about Kohana's health.

 _I won't flee! But what can I do? I don't know own nothing about her.._

…

" _You mustn't show weakness in battle! You must be brave and face toward that hardship with your head high! Didn't you say so yourself?"_

 _Your right! I must help her anyway possible! It will be tough but I think I can do it! Watch me King Arthur!_

" _Very nice, your confidence is back and your courage will led to you her salvation."_

I felt a small bond build with Kohana just like Elaine and I may understand her pain if she left me hear her.

 _Thou art I…_

 _And I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It bring thee salvation one step at a time…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the_ _ **Priestess**_ _Arcana…_

I smile as I could understand our friendship building up from this conversation and I continue watching over her.

 **Elaine's Social Link**

(Shinkei Garahasa)

I walk down the hallways to find my classroom but I felt a bit worry about Travis's lateness to our schedule classroom. I decided to wait for him outside our classroom and I spot Shinkei, one of Travis's friend standing outside the classroom and thinking of something very deeply.

"Good morning Shinkei." I greeted.

Shinkei flinch after I brought him back to reality and look at him with his usual quiet self before he kneel down with his left knee on the floor. I became confused on his strange action and I felt somewhat relief that there wasn't any student near this hallways to see this misunderstanding.

"Morning Potential one." He greeted.

"Shinkei, please get up from the floor, you going to dirty yourself so please stand up." I reply.

Shinkei nod to my recommendation and got up from the floor as he raise an eye brow as he glance behind me.

"Where's Travis, the other one with potential?" Shinkei ask.

"Potential? You know about our power all ready?" I ask, curious.

"Yeah, I was trained by my father since I was six year old to find and protect those who have the potential to save our world. I am a Guardian, a beacon of hope and shield for those who have potential like you and Travis." Shinkei explained.

"Really? I never knew there was such thing is that? And by shield you mean…" I trail off, thinking.

"Protect you with my life." Shinkei finish my sentence.

I became a bit worry about his life and how he think of his life as nothing of importance.

"Shinkei, please don't throw away your life for my sake. I can't bear to see a friend died in front of me. Why don't we protect each other? Isn't better like that?" I recommend.

"If that what you want, then I will gladly obey your command." Shinkei smile.

"Okay, glad to be working with you and nice to meet you" I smile,

I extend my right hand toward him as he smile at my greeting and he shake my hand as a sing of our growing friendship.

 _Thou art I…_

 _And I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It bring thee salvation one step at a time…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the_ _ **Hierophant**_ _Arcana…_

The familiar voice suddenly spoke in my head and Shinkei notice the time in the clock in the hallway. He quickly jump into the nearest open window as he glance back at me.

"Let's meet again in the Cafeteria with Travis and the other. I will protect you from anything and listen to you and Travis, don't forget." Shinkei explain, with certainly.

He climb upstairs with ease and left the hallways in a different route than any normal student will take.

" _What a strange person, is that what the youthful are doing this time of age."_

"No but he seem very kind and very protective of others. Even though he ignored his safety and take the harder path..hmmm…" I reply, thinking.

" _What's the matter? Is something in your mind?"_

"I wonder if Shinkei will be able to have free will of his own, I think I just gave him a reason to obey us rather than thinking on his own." I said.

" _I see, in any case, we should go to your class before you are late, correct?"_

"Yeah, let's focus on class first." I nod.

 **Social Link**

Travis

Fool - Elaine Warden ( **Lv.1** Friends)

Magician - ?

Priestess - Kohana Yutaka ( **Lv. 1** Friends)

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - ?

Lover - ? ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Elaine

Fool - Travis ( **Lv.1** Friends)

Magician - ?

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - Shinkei Garahasa ( **Lv. 1** Friends)

Lover - ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

 **Status Parameters**

Travis

Courage - Lv.3 Brave

Knowledge - Lv. 0 Naive

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

Elaine

Courage - Lv.0 Coward

Knowledge - Lv. 3 Expert

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough


	5. Personal Feelings

**Chapter 4**

Personal Feelings

I woke myself from my slumber as I hear the door click a while the bell ring and the janitor came by to open the door and was shock to find us in the storage room.

"Wh-Why are you two doing here?" He ask, confused.

"We were stuck in the storage by accidently and the door close due to a box falling from the shelves. In any case, I am glad I am free from here so, if you excuse us." I explained.

I walk to the sleepy Kohana on the floor and poke her shoulder before she grab my hand as she mumble something. I glance toward the janitor busy with his stuff and I continue waking her up.

"Wake up Kohana, we need to return to class." I said.

I see her eyes slowly opening and rub her eyes with her hands while I smile at her.

"Good afternoon." I said, smiling.

"Huh?..did he came?" She mumble, still asleep.

I nod to her questions as I point to the now open door to our freedom and she look at the exit to slowly get up from the ground. She dust off the dirt from her clothing and picking up her book from the ground to prepare herself for our departure.

"Lest us leave here then." Kohana spoke.

"Agree." I nod.

We left the storage room and notice the students walking the hallways while I gaze at the clock hitting 12 o'clock.

"It seems to be lunchtime, hopefully the other are too worry about my disappearing." I sigh.

"Others?" Kohana ask.

"Oh right! I forgot to mentioned that there's other with potential like you and we decided to meet up at the Cafeteria to decided on what to do with the Armageddon App." I explained.

"Oh..more people, huh?" The Senior mumble.

She rub her left shoulder with her right hand as she look away sadden with he idea of a group of people meeting together. I knew such ideas was too much for her but I do require her help in order for us to beat the shadow so I need to boost her courage somewhat,

"Koahana, you shouldn't worry about the other people since they are all nice people and I will be there for you if it mean something." I reassured her.

She look at my with worries eyes as she put her gentle hand on her chest.

"Really? Will you stay with me? Won't I cause too much trouble for you and the others?" She sadly ask.

"Nope, you have the potential so I know you are especial in your own way and we will find out how that will play out in the Armageddon. You should have more confidence in yourself Kohana." I reply.

Kohana smile after she calm down from her nervousness and puff her chest with pride.

"R-Right!" She answered, nervously and confidently.

I chuckle as I cover my laughter with my right index finger and she pout at my chuckle as she began to walk into the Cafeteria.

"I am sorry, I didn't meant to laugh at you." I smile.

I follow Kohana's lead as she became a bit grumpy for my rudeness and we managed to get our food rather fast. I turn to the same table I meet my first two friends and I notice all the familiar faces sitting near the same table. It seems our group has suddenly gotten large and I didn't mind the company of Elaine's group. Kohana became a bit nervous after we approach my group of friends and Elaine quick notice my arrival.

"Travis! Why didn't you come to class!? Were you taken or attack by the shadow." Elaine ask, seriously.

I began to get nervous myself as I laughter nervously as I think of a way to explain my situation to her.

"Well…you see..I got trapped inside the storage room with another person so, I couldn't leave from there until the Janitor came for us during the Lunchtime." I explained, nervously.

"That storage room, but why did you enter the storage room? You must have a reason to enter that place in the first place." Elaine ask.

 _Elaine is sure good at asking the hardest questions to answer…_

I remain silence at her questions to think of something but Kireina notice the girl behind me.

"Travis, who's the girl behind you? Is she your friend?" Kireina ask.

I glance back to see Kohana tugging the back of my blazer and hiding from the others.

"This is Kohana Yutaka everyone and she also has the potential to wield a Persona. Why don't you say hello Kohana." I explained.

I see Kohana shaking her head at my request and Kireina smile after seeing Kohana's shyness.

"It's okay Kohana, I get nervous when I meet this people but Travis help me in a way to get my courage up." Kireina smile.

"I did? I don't remember doing something like that?" I ask.

"Remember how we meet, when you help me get my homeroom. In that moment, I wanted to properly thank you so I muster the courage to speak up, don't you agree Kohana." Kireina explain.

"Ummm..yeah." Kohana nod.

"Hehehe, see, why don't you seat with me and talk about each other!" Kireina happily said, smiling.

Kohana smile as she slowly took her seat next to Kireina while I took my seat between Shinkei and Kireina.

"They seem to getting along, don't you think so Nagato?" Soma emotionless smile.

"Whatever, we must focus on our plan with the subject of that Armageddon app and figure it out what to do until midnight." Nagato reply.

"I agree with Nagato's plans, our goal in the moment is to enter that game app and defeat the shadow that are lurking in the forest." Elaine explain.

"But even so, we can't summon our Persona unlike Travis and Elaine. We don't stand a chance against the shadow Elaine speak of." Shinkei said.

"Igor told it will appear when the person is facing hardship, maybe it will come out naturally when that time comes." I spoke.

We all remain silence at the problem of our friends unable to summon their Persona. Kireina and Kohana notice the change of mood in the air as everyone began thinking very deeply on this matter.

"Why don't we focus on what to do for the next class? Thinking too much of something will only make you tired and lose confidence for an unanswerable question." Kireina recommended.

"It isn't an unanswerable questions per say, but thinking too much on the matter will effect our morale of the group. I guess let's stop thinking about the app…for now." Nagato answered.

"Ok! It's decided then, now lest focus on the importance next subject of ours, leadership." Elaine spoke.

Everyone flinch at the subject of leadership and Nagato smile with confidence as he knew the perfect person for that position.

"In my opinion, I think Elaine will suit such position since she is perfect for that." Nagato reply.

"You shouldn't underestimate Travis! He can become a leader with his charisma!" Kireina protested.

I glance toward Elaine as she did as well and we turn back to the others as they were unsure of the position and will only cause more trouble for our group.

"It's nice to see how each one of you appreciate me and Elaine, but to tell you the truth, we all ready decided on the group leader." I explained.

"Really? Can you tell us about your decision?" Soma ask, curiously.

Me and Elaine smile with happiness as we raise our hand to point to each other.

"Are you kidding me, two leaders?" Nagato muttered.

"I like that idea." Kohana reply.

"If you have a problem with this decision then raise your hand." Elaine ask

Nobody raise their hand and we continue with the flow of our conversation.

"Good, let's talk about our next class then." Elaine smile.

"I have heard that the gym will consist of all grade now, and I have that for the next class." Soma spoke.

"Yeah, I did heard about that and strangely enough, I too have that class as well." Nagato spoke.

"I think we all have Gym, right?" Kireina ask, smiling.

Everyone nod at her questions and Kireina became happy to see the group together once again for the next class.

"Wait, I also remember something else involving the new change for Gym. It seem they are splitting the gender of that class, one for the boys and one for the girl." Soma said.

"That's true, the girl will be using the pool for the next class while the boy occupied the gym for today." Elaine reply.

"This school has a pool? I haven't seen it." I ask, curiously.

"Yeah, it is behind the school building and many students use it for fun during the hot weather." Kireina added.

We spend our lunchtime together as we chat among us about random stuff while we enjoy each other company. The bell rang given us time to prepare for us to leave the Cafeteria and into the Gym. We separate our group as we say farewell to each other and quickly arrive to the big gym. The gym consists of a large basketball field in the middle of the building while the side are the seat for the spectators to watch. Two double can be seen for anyone to enter from both side of the big room and another double door which lead to the men changing room. A woman seem to giving command to the student to seat in the floor while forming a line based on your class grade.

"Well, let's see each other when they give us the roll call, later leader." Soma yawn.

"Hmph.." Nagato scuff.

The two senior left our group to seat with each other while Nagato became irritating for Soma's blankness as he follow him.

"Let's take our seat Travis." Shinkei recommended.

"All right." I answered.

We took our seat next to each other as we all listen to the coach next instructions. The blond woman with strong voice spoke to every student and walk around to check for anyone missing. The Coach clothing consists of a white shirt and blue shorts with white running shoes.

"Everyone here and check, everyone must remain in this Gym until the next class and will be allowed to use the basketball court if they wish. No boys mustn't leave the Gym for any reason! I will be busy in my office so hopefully I can trust you all with something small or else you will lose your privileged to use this court." The Coach spoke.

Everyone began to mumble as they stare at one another about her rules and it slowly began to get louder and louder.

"That doesn't seem fair dude, right man?"

A boy sitting in front of me spoke to me as he smile while raising his right hand on top of his hand. The young boy is wearing a long-sleeved black collar blazer with red highlights and underneath the blazer is a blue t-shirt. He is also wearing black pant with a black belt and a pair of light blue white sneakers. A blue and black hexagon shaped headphones is lingering on his neck.

"The name is Leo Shīrudo, nice to meet you Travis." He happily greeted.

I became curious on his knowledge about my name and how did he figured it out.

"You know me?" I ask.

"Dude! You are a legend!" He reply, excitedly.

"A legend?" I repeated, confused.

"A transfer student who barely came to school has the school's knight and an idol as his friend! What's your secret!?" He ask, happily.

Leo approach me with his face close to mine and I look away as I scratch my check and I couldn't tell him about Armageddon situation.

"Oh! I know, hehehe." Leo chuckle. "Maybe you are a swordsman and you show them your swordsmanship skill, right?" He ask.

"Swordsman? No, I am not a swordsmanship to say the least." I answered.

"What? Then why are you carrying that sword behind you? It look cool by the way!" Leo smile.

My body flinch when Leo mentioned my sword as I tightly grab the hilt of it and Shinkei overheard our conversation.

"So, you can see it?" Shinkei ask.

"Huh? Of course, I mean it is right there, it will grab anyone attention." He reply.

"To tell you the truth, nobody can see my sword with their own eyes. Only those who have the potential can see this sword and a Persona." I explained.

"That's right, no normal human will see the sword. That mean you have the potential like us." Shinkei added.

"You are kidding right?" He chuckle.

Leo poke the shoulder of a student to our right and turn to face him as he smile at him like he did to me.

"Hey, don't you think that guy sword is pretty sweet?" Leo smile.

"Sword? I don't see any sword?" I reply.

Leo became shock as he became petrified by the student's answer and slowly bow to the student.

"I see, sorry for bothering you." He mumble.

The student became confused and turn back to his other peers while Leo turn to us with a confused look.

"I told you, only those who have potential can see my sword and Elaine's katana." I spoke.

"Wait! Elaine has a invisible weapon too!? Dude, you must give me one too!" Leo ask, excitedly.

"Sorry, but you must unlock your potential first. Well, that's what Elaine told me back in class." Shinkei spoke.

"Silence! I, Amelia will ask for silence in this room!" The coach roar.

Everyone became silence at the Coach sudden command and she smile as their student became silence.

"Good, now you can do whatever you want and no leaving the Gym! Dismiss!" Amelia commanded.

All of the students raise from the floor as they some grab a basketball and some hang around the side of the room with their phone out or talking with each other. Nagato and Soma approach us as Soma raise his right hand as he smile.

"Hello leader, what's the plan? I prefer to not play basketball today." Soma ask.

"For once, I agree with Soma's decision and prefer to stay in the sidelines." Nagato agree.

"I got a plan!"

We all turn toward the voice and see Leo with a grin on his face as he chuckle.

"Who's the clown?" Nagato ask.

"I am not a clown! And I got something amazing to keep you all busy while enjoying a nice view." Leo smile.

"Nice view? What are you referring to?" Shinkei ask.

"Hehehee, I mean we leave from his place to watch the girl swim in the pool with their bathing suit. I know you want to see the girl looking beautiful in their bathing suit." Leo chuckle.

"Did you lost some brain cells when you hit the door! What kind of person would watch a girl from afar and enjoy it!?" Nagato angrily, reply.

"I don't mind it…" Soma muttered.

"Soma!?" Nagato angrily yell.

"See! It is normal for a man to be a man and watch a beautiful maiden in their beautiful moment is the perfect memory." Leo happily explain.

Nagato is grabbing Soma by his collar while he remain unfazed by Nagato's anger. Shinkei poke my shoulder and turn to see him.

"Are you going with them?" Shinkei ask.

"You better not say you are going like this idiot!" Nagato roar.

"Come on! I know you are interested in the subject of girl, right buddy?" Leo smile.

Everyone began to stare me down with their dangerous eyes with different ideals and I began getting nervous for answering wrong. The room started to get a bit hotter than usual by their stare and I had to answer them.

"I think.." Their stare gotten stronger by my first words. "…I think it will be better for us to meet them, not because I want to see them in their bathing suit but to spend some time with them rather than being here." I explained, seriously.

There was a total silence as they think and look at me after hearing my serious speech and I remain nervous after they spend their time thinking. Soma is the first one to react as he smile regardless of his emotionless state.

"Nice one leader, surely Nagato will buy your speech and let's us go in peace." Soma said.

"All right! Now that we are all set! Follow me to the girl's pool." Leo excitedly announced.

Leo began to walk away from us as he check for the coach in her office and talking to some student about something. Nagato glare at me as he didn't approve of my choice and I nervously laugh.

"It seem Shinkei and I will remain here until the clowns grows up and respect the girl's privacy." Nagato spoke.

"Huh? I am going with the potential one." Shinkei response.

"What!? Why!?" Nagato angrily ask.

"I follow Travis choice no matter the cost since it is my job to do so." Shinkei reply.

"Forget about him Shinkei, beside we can see Elaine in her bathing suit while he remain here with the mans." Soma explain.

Nagato flinch after hearing Elaine name being used by Soma and sigh as he calm down from his anger.

"I'll go.." Nagato muttered.

"Oh? Did Elaine's bathing suit interested you?" Soma chuckle.

"Of course not! I am going to stop you guys from seeing anything too dirty and such.." Nagato reply.

"Sure, whatever float your boat Nagato. Let's go leader." Soma pointed.

We all nod with everyone decision and turn to see Leo done with his things as he wave at us from the back entrance. We follow Leo's lead as we pass through some specific route and avoiding the cameras from the hallways.

 _He really came prepare for this._

I became amazed at Leo's will as we managed to arrive to the forest behind the school and we could hear girls laughter from where we are. We circle the school as we move through the forest and arrive to our destination as we see girl swimming in the pool from the back of the school.

"Here we are boys! Paradise, where a maiden can express their inner maiden as they have no worry about a thing except for us." Leo explain.

I look at the pool to see all of the girls from our group and I became sort of embarrassed at their beauty. I felt a poke from my left shoulder and I turn to see Leo smiling at my blushing.

"So buddy.." Leo spoke. "Who do you think look great?" He ask, smiling.

"Wh-What!?" I blur out.

"Don't play dumb with me Travis, choose one that look beautiful to you and only you. I won't judge in your decision." Leo explain.

I turn back to see Elaine sitting in the corner of the pool in her bathing suit as she use her legs to kick the water and thinking on something. When I think of Elaine, I will always picture a mature, beautiful, and smart girl. I blush at the sight and I immediately look away to the next girl. I notice Kireina walking around the pool as she smile with happiness and looking better than I remember. Kireina is a kind, joyful, and caring person, this suit her best. This was the hardest decision in my life and I turn away from Kireina as I wanted to stay sane from the heavy blow to my mind. The last remaining maiden is Kohana as she swim the pool and I watch her swim all the way to the end. She is a cute, loyal, and hard-working girl that I admire if I am honest with myself.

"Oh! You can't skip the question by saying they all look great. No cheating." Leo spoke.

I became a bit mad after he notice my excuse of getting away from his question and I began to think of my decision. I stare at the pool as I sight at my decision and I knew I couldn't dodge the question so easily as he is clearly breathing down my neck for my answer.

"Kohana.." I reply, blushing.

"Kohana?..." He muttered, shocked. "Wait! Really!? Not an idol or Elaine came close to your number one but most importantly, who's Kohana.." Leo ask, confused.

"Well…you did ask me to answer your questions so that's mine answer like you ask. Also, Kohana is the girl that's swimming right there." I explained.

I use my right hand to point at Kohana getting out of the pool as she came to Kireina's side and talk with her. Leo began thinking as he look at Kohana then Elaine and finally Kireina as he mumble some stuff under his breath.

"What about you?" Leo ask.

Leo quick recover his composure as he quickly turn to Soma as he watch someone from afar and mumble something close to this.

"That's what I will also choose.." Soma silently, mumble.

"Huh? Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you dude." Leo ask.

"I will also choose Kohana!" Soma yell.

Leo became nervous as he cover Soma mouth with his right hand and Leo put his left index finger on his mouth.

"Shhhh! They will hear us if you yell! I know people get excited but please keep your voice down." Leo whisper.

Soma nod at his request and Leo remove his hand from Soma's mouth to continue with his questions toward Nagato.

"So, what about you? You must have one right?" Leo ask, curiously.

Nagato blush as his eyes look away from us and Soma smile at the obvious answer from him.

"Elaine.." Nagato muttered, blushing.

"There we go! A good choice and yeah, I will also choose her since she the perfect girl by everyone standards." Leo happily explained.

"I will also choose Elaine as well." Shinkei spoke.

"Oh, because she had the potential?" I ask.

"Yup, if they say who's the strongest people in the entire world and has the chances to save the world, it would be you two by a long shot." Shinkei explain, smiling.

Our happy chatting and the sight of the girls is interrupted by a small alarm coming from Leo's pocket and he became frozen with fear as he slowly take out his phone.

"Oh crap! We stay here too long than we needed to, we need to get out of here and rush to the Gym." Leo nervously spoke.

"Why? And what's with the alarm?" Shinkei ask.

"It will tell me when the coach will check up upon her students and we have five minutes to be there or else we will be in a lot of trouble." Leo explained.

"All right, then lead the way to the Gym and hopefully avoid her wrath. I want to spend my free time during the kitchen." Soma sigh.

Everyone nod to the agreement of leaving the area as soon as possible but I took another glance toward the pool to see a girl injury her left leg as she struggle to get up from the ground. She is also away from the pool and attention as I became curious as she didn't call for help. I couldn't leave her be as I stood up from my hiding spot and turn to my friends.

"Sorry, but I have something to do, I will meet you guys in the Gym." I spoke as I left.

I hear Shinkei call my name and I glance back as I ran to see Leo pulling back toward the school while the other senior follow him. I pass through branches and bushes as I ran through the awful terrain as I became dirty by dirt and mud. I arrive to her side and became scare at my arrival as I took some air.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worry.

"Huh?...Oh, I just slip as I walk here and I twist my ankle after I fell down." She explained.

I grab her small body and pick her up from the muddy ground while she became very fluster of something. She couldn't talk as ran into the pool and I quickly gotten all of the girls attention and then everyone scream after seeing me in the pool area. I put the injury girl down, slowly and approach the girl with no harm.

"Wait, I can expl-"

My words are interrupted as I am hit with a barrage of water coming from the pool and I slip from the wet floor. I hit myself in the head and my vision became blurry. I felt liquid coming from behind me and I use my right hand to check behind my head to see blood coming from behind my head. My body became weakened as I stare at the sky as three girl appear at my eye's sigh and my vision slowly becoming darker, and darker.

"Travis!"

I hear three girl yell with worry as I pass out in the wet floor and I felt asleep as my head turn away from the figures. I became disturbed as I open my eyes to the smell of burn metal and uncomfortable rise of the temperature was unbearable. My open wide as I look around to see endless of fire surrounding me and I could see two small figure and a big one looking at me with their cold eyes fill with so much hatred. I became scare at the shadowing figure for some strange reason and they spoke with their hollow voice.

 _Why did you leave us behind?.._

 _Don't you remember that day?.._

 _Why do you ignore us while you are a having fun with your friends?.._

 _Isn't fair.._

 _Not fair at all.._

 _Why did we die and you didn't.._

 _Your fault.._

 _It hurt, the smell of burning flesh and the smoke clinging in my throat.._

 _Your fault.._

 _My future was taken from me by you.._

 _Die.._

 _Someday you will pay and remember us forever.._

My breathing became rapid as I try my best to stop the voices as I cover my ears with both of my hands. The non-stop of harsh became a bothersome as I fell into my knees and the shadow figure stood next to me and gaze down on me with their eyes.

"Stop! I had enough of you three babbling! You are dead and you don't exist anymore!" I yell.

I woke up again as I watch the ceiling of a room and my heavy breathing was still there. I calm down as I realized that was just a dream, a dream that can't hurt me anymore and I chuckle at the realization.

"Travis?.."

I stop myself to slowly turn to my right to see Elaine in her school's uniform as she was sitting down and looking a bit worry about me. I look away from her as I quickly got up from the bed and notice bandages covering my head as I check with my right hand.

"Where do you think you are going mister?" Elaine ask.

I became silence at her response as I slowly put my shoes back and I look at the ground when I was done with my preparation.

"So, what do you hear? Did I talk in my sleep?" I ask.

It became silence when I ask the question to her and I couldn't judge her emotions as I am looking away from her.

"Sometime about death and something about not existing. Travis, I must ask you again because last time I asked you, you change the subject and I did my best to look away but now I won't overlook your problem." Elaine explain.

I clench my teeth as I grip the bed to hold my fear of people finding out my problem. My heart is beating faster and I couldn't think straight due to the dream and Elaine looking deeper into my problem.

"Just leave it be Elaine..I.." I nervously spoke, but my eyes wonder and my mouth became unmoving.

"Travis! You will hurt yourself and those around so, tell me what's wrong so I can help you! I am your fr-"

As Elaine spoke, I became scared at the shameful past of mine and I quickly bolt from the room like a coward I am to face my past again and Elaine yell with worry as I ran through the school's hallways. I didn't care where I was nor if people are staring at me, I just want to be alone and away from Elaine. I hide in one of the room as I remain silence and the hear running footsteps as it pass me by. I calm down as I release a sigh of relief and fell down on my knees after Elaine didn't find me out in this room.

"Ummm..who are you?"

My body flinch a the sudden voice and I look up to see a girl playing with her Percussion as she look rather curious than scare about me. I regain my composure as I took a deep breath and look at the black blazer with red highlights and black skirt. The girl's dirty blond hair flow down to the middle of her back and one thin braid is going down to her right side of her face. A red ribbon is going through her braid and I glance down to see …

I got up from the floor as my sword came loose from my scabbard and fell into the floor with a loud _thud._ I sigh as I pick the sword up and slowly put it back to the scabbard. I glance the girl as she look at me with amazement.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh! It's nothing, I was just impress by your sword and all." She smile.

I smile at the realization of a new ally going to join our group if I explained to her about our situation. I grab my head with my right hand as I concentrate on my decision on running away from Elaine and I felt like a coward from running away from her as I did.

 _For now, let's focus on increasing my bond with other since I have free time on my hand._

 **End**

 **Travis's Social Link**

(Aislin Sonnen)

I decided to spend my time with the new recruitment as I want to learn about her and probably join me for a friendly conversation.

"Hello, my name is Travis and I apologize for bargain in without knocking the door." I apologize.

"It's fine, you did surprised me with your sudden entrance and all, but you didn't disturb my practice at all since I finish my piece." She explained.

I see her grabbing a light book from the black stand and put it back to her backpack that is next to her. I look around the room to analyze better and figure it that it is a band class. I see the many black stand around her and black chairs neatly making five straight line for the students to seat as they play with their instruments ad they come.

"My name is Aislin Sonnen by the way and nice to meet you!" Aislin happily greeted.

I smile at her cheerfulness as I approach her and took my sword from the scabbard and rotate it around until the sword pointed the ground to quickly slam it down.

"Persona." I muttered.

King Arthur emerge above me as he raise his might sword in the air and Aislin didn't became scare at my Persona rather, she was thrill to see my Persona emerging out from thin air. Aislin began to clap at my performance while she smile at me and I became embarrassed at the applauding.

"Amazing! How did you do that!? Is that a new magic trick? Can you teach me that too If you don't mind." Aislin ask, excitedly.

"Sure." I reply.

"R-Really!? When do we start!" Aislin ask.

"But acquiring a Persona.." I slowly put back my sword. "Will be difficult for you since you are a fist timer on the Armageddon." I explained.

"Armageddon? You mean that app game? What is that game has to do with this magic trick?" Aislin ask, curiously.

King Arthur gaze at her and think about her questions as he land next to me.

" _Everything, You have the potential to summon your own Persona and use them to fight the shadow that will began to make their move in the near future. Please, lady Aislin, join our cause and fight for the other." King Arthur explained._

I see King Arthur kneeling before Aislin as he bow to her with respect of our new comrade and Aislin nervously laugh as she blush at my Persona.

"hehehe, your friend sure is a gentleman." Aislin smile

"That's my Persona and I agree what King Arthur say. You should join our group and I know we will make a good team together." I spoke.

"Wait!? King Arthur!? Him!?" Aislin surprised ask.

Aislin approach the kneeling down King Arthur and shake his hand as King Arthur became please as I could sense him from that helmet of his.

"Nice to meet you sir Arthur, I heard lots of you from English class and literature since we do speak of you to this day." Aislin happily said.

" _I see, my legend and deeds are still spoken to this day, huh?...Nice to meet you too, Aislin." King Arthur reply._

"Wow! I am shaking and speaking with The King Arthur, maybe I am dreaming this.." Aislin muttered.

I smile at as I approach them with my hands in my pocket and looking at her as King Arthur rose up next to me.

"I can assure you this is no dream, you are in reality and hopefully willing to lend me a hand?" I ask, smiling.

Aislin began thinking about her answer but her smile is a big give away of her answer.

"Yeah! If you want me to join you then! Sure!" Aislin answered, happily.

"Good to hear, why don't we shake on it an-"

Aislin quick tackle me with a hug as she chuckle and I smile at her energetic self as I hug back at our new partner.

 _Thou art I…_

 _And I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It bring thee salvation one step at a time…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the_ **Sun** _Arcana…_

We separate from each other and took out my phone from my left pocket to show her the Armageddon app.

"Download the Armageddon app and then we will meet on the other side when you open this app on midnight tonight." I explained.

Elaine nod with confidence. "Right! I will do that today and I will help you no matter what!" Aislin spoke.

 **Travis's Social Link 2**

(Leon Shīrudo)

After departing from Aislin and saying our farewell for today, I venture forth outside the school and reaching my home to prepare myself for the Armageddon.

"Yo!"

I look up to see a familiar smiling young man waiting for someone at the school's parking lot as he wave at me with his right hand. I approach him to figure it out why he needed me and I notice him glancing at my bandages on top of my forehead. He became sadden after glancing up and cross his arms to think.

"I'm sorry.." He muttered.

"Sorry? For what?" I ask.

"You know, dragging you behind the forest to peek at the girls and causing you to hit yourself in your head." Leo sadly reply.

I grab my bandages from my head to remove them from my head and throw them at the nearest trash can. Leo's seriousness is a wake up call and hearing him speaking like this is unnerving.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault for causing my decision on carrying that girl back to the pool. So don't blame yourself for my actions." I explained.

Leo glance up as he smile and finally lose his worry about my health after hearing my words of reassures.

"All right, but I am glad you save that girl from that stalker, though. I mean, how did you saw that happen from that distance!?" Leo ask.

"Stalker?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, you didn't know? I thought Elaine explain it to you while you were in the nurse's office." Leo explained.

"Yeah..well…she was probably busy with something else so..I didn't know.." I nervously said.

"Oh okay?..are you all right? You seem off today." Leo said.

"I am fine, I just need to prepare myself for the Armageddon." I reply.

"Oh! Elaine all ready explain it to me while you were unconscious and she told me to download the app as well." Leo smile.

Leo took out his phone to show me the Armageddon app and I could see he is telling truth.

"Also, Travis." Leo spoke, seriously.

I could see Leo's eyes fill with seriousness and worry about something on his mind as he look at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can assure you that I will always have your back. So don't hold that heavy burden with you, share that among your team but most importantly, me. I will help you no matter what so we can enjoy our fun time together like this." Leo explain.

"…"

I became rather stun at his seriousness and I know he put a lot of thoughts to his explanation as he's truly worry about my wellbeing. I see Leo raise right hand toward me and I look at it.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself from now on, buddy." Leo smile.

I took his handshake offer as I tightly grab his hand and shake on it like best friend do.

 _Thou art I…_

 _And I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It bring thee salvation one step at a time…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the_ _ **Magician**_ _Arcana…_

Leo began to chuckle as I do also as our worry began to fade away from us.

"I will count on you to help me straight me out front now on." I smile.

"You bet! I will follow you and bother you until you see reason! Anyways, I need to be fully prepare for the battle so I shouldn't keep you so long, later Travis!" Leo said.

 **Elaine's Social Link**

(Soma Akayama)

I ran across the somewhat empty hallways of the school in order to find Travis who had run away from the clinic and I became worry about his current health.

" _Elaine, you should give Travis some time to recover from his unusual bad nightmare of his."_

"Why? Didn't you see him yourself at his current conditions? He required my help to do so and I-"

Suddenly, I hear noise coming from the cooking class door and I bolt to that door as I quickly open it to expected to find Travis. My expectations were far from being right as I look at Soma cooking and looking at me with confusion.

"Hello Elaine, you look exhausted for some reason." Soma spoke.

I came inside the room as I close the door behind me and I took my seat near me to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I was running for peculiar reason but importantly, I didn't know you cook Soma." I reply.

Soma began preparing dome ramen in one of the many bowl in the table and approach me with the food on hand.

"Here, why don't you try this. It will surely calm you down from the fatigue and it does taste good." Soma said.

I stare at the ramen looking delicious as the hot stem raise from the bowl and my stomach growling for food. Soma pass me a pair of chopsticks and I grab them so I can eat his ramen. I took my first slurp and I am rather impress on his cooking skill, this ramen is really well made and it does taste good.

"This is good, did you made it yourself?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah, made by yourself truly." Soma smile.

I notice Soma smiling with emotion this time unlike the other time and I wonder what change him to become like this since his real smile suit him better. Soma went to the dishwasher to clean a variety of cooking tool and happily hum as he clean the dishes as well.

"Soma, when did you learn how to cook? Was it cooking class? I don't think they can teach you how to cook ramen in this class." I ask, once more.

Soma stop with his cleaning and looking outside the window as if gazing even further outside in a specific location.

"You are right, I didn't learn my cooking skill in cooking class but in a ramen shop close home. I work there part-time so I could learn about cooking from my master." Soma explained.

"I see, well your master should be pleased with your progress so far." I smile.

"Thanks, I believe that also. Oh, and Elaine." Soma spoke.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thank you for tasting my food, you probably thought it was bad and unoriginal coming from a stranger." Soma answered.

"Stranger? You are one of my irreplaceable friend, I won't think bad of our relationship." I smile.

Soma is shock at my comments as he look away smiling knowing that he has a good friend by his side.

 _Thou art I…_

 _And I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It bring thee salvation one step at a time…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the_ _ **Hangedman** Arcana…_

"Anyways….you should eat that ramen, didn't you look like you were in a hurry or something." Soma mumble.

He's right but I did enjoy our conversation together and I eat his ramen with respect as I eat it slowly. I took my last bite and grab a napkin to clean my lips. We say our farewell as I left the room and continue with my search but I knew he was gone all ready from school.

 **Elaine's Social Link 2**

(Leon Shīrudo)

I walk into the school's main entrance and notice Leo looking at a person walking away from the parking lot of the school. I approach him to fully explain on what to do tonight.

"Leo, I wish to speak with you." I spoke.

"Huh? Oh! It's you Elaine, and sure I have time to speak with you." Leo smile.

"That's good, you know what you are getting into, correct? And what you must do to prepare yourself for tonight." I reply.

"Hmmm, I know what I must do and I also know what I am getting into. Don't worry about since I talk to someone else about that all ready." Leo happily announced.

"Really? With who?" I ask, curiously.

Leo smile with pride as he puff his chest and pointed toward a specific location.

"Travis of course, I told me to not fell worry about our situation since I will always have his back." Leo smile.

"Travis!? Did you notice something different about him when he approach you!" I ask, seriously.

"Ummm..not really, he seem like his usual self but now that you mentioned, he was a bit shake about something when mentioned your name." Leo explained.

I put my left hand on my chest as I felt his sorrow and now I must definitely talk to him in the Armageddon.

"Thank you Leo, you seem very reliable to him and I want you to protect him." I smile.

"Sure! I will do that and I can also protect you too as well. I know how you two are very important to everyone in the group." Leo explained.

"Yeah, I will count on you then for that and it's nice to make an acquaintance with you." I said.

I raise my right hand to him for a friendly shake as he smile at the handshake.

 _Thou art I…_

 _And I am thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new bond…_

 _It bring thee salvation one step at a time…_

 _Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of the_ _ **Magician**_ _Arcana…_

I smile at the fourth new bond of mine as I keep getting stronger with them together and hopefully prevent them from fatal danger.

"I will meet you in the Armageddon and with confidence to boot! Later leader!" Leo said, confident.

 **Social Link**

 **Travis**

Fool - Elaine Warden (Lv.1 Friend)

Magician – Leo Shīrudo (Lv. 1 Friend) _New!_

Priestess - Kohana Yutaka (Lv. 1Friend)

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - ?

Lover - ? ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Sun – Aislin Sonnen (Lv.1 Friend) _New!_

Elaine

Fool - Travis (Lv.1 Friends)

Magician - Leo Shīrudo (Lv. 1 Friend) _New!_

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - Shinkei Garahasa (Lv. 1 Friends)

Lover - ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman – Soma Akayama (Lv.1 Friend) _New!_

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Sun - ?

 **Status Parameters**

Travis

Courage - Lv.3 Brave

Knowledge - Lv. 0 Naive

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

Elaine

Courage - Lv.0 Coward

Knowledge - Lv. 3 Expert

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

 **Group Persona Info** _New!_

King Arthur

Fool

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire –

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark – **Wk**

Light – **Null**

Cleave

Hama

Tarukaja

?

Joan of Arc

Fool

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire – **Wk**

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind – **Null**

Dark –

Light –

Cleave

Garu

Rakukaja

?


	6. Main Purpose

**Chapter 6**

Main Purpose

 _Elaine_

I open the Armageddon app when my clock hit midnight to see the familiar black screen hitting my face and my entire room slowly dissolve right before me into a different environment. The dark, gloom in forest appear before me and my phone broke into little piece give in my right hand. I felt no fear this time as I took a deep breath while I close my eyes and raise my katakana in my head as it touch my forehead. I could sense the shadow looming around and three shadow slowly approach me and expecting another person to fall just like the other. I open my eyes quickly and spin around as I pull my katana from the scabbard while extending them both as it hit all of the shadow around me. I stop in my track and I slam the katana down the ground to summon my Persona.

"Come Joan!" I spoke.

Joan came forth from above and quickly slam the stun shadow in front of me with her spear. I didn't hesitate to continue with my attack as I pull the sword from the ground and I deliver some quick slash behind me without even bothering looking at the beast. I move on into the shadow to my right as I slash horizontally, then I back flip while using my katakana and came down to earth as I slash down with great force from the air. I got up from the ground and slowly put back the katakana back to his scabbard and the sound of the _click_ made my slash know to them. The shadow burst from my quick slashes and I see a crystal hovering above me as it came down. The crystal emerge inside my body and I felt something else inside my mind.

" _It is nice to meet you master, my name is Ame-no-Uzume, I will heal your wound if such problem arise._

"Oh! Is this what Igor told us about the lost persona inside the shadow? I can hear her inside my head like my Persona." I said.

" _Indeed, you gain yet another mask to face hardship and will prove useful when fighting a difficult shadow. We, Persona have different strength and weaknesses so use us efficiently." Joan spoke._

"I see, how do I use the other Persona then? Do I call it out her name like yours or.." I ask.

" _Try spinning that gem in your katana, it will surely change it to me and do your usual thing while calling my name so I can aid you in battle. I have different ability from Joan so try to strategies your future move from now on." Ame-no-Uzume explained._

"Spinning my gem?" I muttered.

I look at the rotatable gem in the middle of the lower blade and I spin it as the color of the red gem change into a pink gem.

"It change! So if I do the same thing.." I muttered.

I spin the gem again to reveal the original red gem like before and I smile at my power.

"Thanks you two, I will fight against the shadow to protect those who are dear to me." I said, confidently.

I smile at the new Persona of mine and my Persona vanish from sight to return to my mind. I run forward with my blade in hand as I pass through branches and tree while thinking on something that has been bothering me since the very beginning. I remember seeing this forest somewhere but when and mostly, where. I stumble upon a group of people gathering together as a familiar suit of gold armor is protecting the group of people from the shadow.

"King Arthur, use Hama!" Travis commanded.

King Arthur raise his sword with his right hand up and slowly put it down pointing toward the shadow. A light suddenly came from the sky and obliterated the shadow from that spot.

"Good, I am getting stronger after all." Travis muttered.

Travis close his eyes as he tightly grab his sword with both of his hand and I took this opportunity of our alone time to ask some questions. My sudden appearance made Travis flinch and turn to face me with a surprise expression.

"E-Elaine!?" Travis ask, surprised.

"Travis, why did you ran away from me yesterday! I was only trying to help you since you are my friend. Unless..you don't think like that." I said.

Travis look sadden as he look at the ground while grabbing his bandage cover arm.

"No, I truly think you are a dear friend to me too and I believe you to be superior but it is best for you to forget about my problems." Travis sadly explained.

I became angry which it doesn't occur a lot coming from me and seeing Travis hurting himself is causing me to worry about his wellbeing. I angrily approach him as I hide my face from him and he still continue talking about his nonsense.

"It isn't important for anyone to be involved with m-"

I slap him as I interrupted his speech and Travis remain in that state for a while as he didn't became angry or anything, just standing in that position.

"Yo! I found them..every..one..huh?"

Leo suddenly appear from the forest with a painful smile and notice me slapping Travis. Leo fell into the ground, exhausted and soon our friends came out from the forest and looking at us surprise at my barbaric act. Travis look at the other as he smile and he raise his right hand to scratch his head

"Hello, Elaine was just helping hitting a pesky mosquito and all." Travis smile.

Everyone look at each other and weren't so convinced with Travis's words.

"I have a question regarding the…feeling of fear…why didn't anyone told me about this!?" Leo spoke, heavily.

I could see Kohana shaking with fear as she grab Kireina back clothing and with her eyes close from the dangerous environment. Soma and Nagato seem to be holding each other like last time and can move freely but it requires their whole stamina to do so. Shinkei was barely holding on while Kireina and another girl grab his sleeves.

"Errr. Sorry about that, it slip my mind." Travis sadly reply.

"I can't give up so easily when I just started this journey with you Travis!" the girl spoke, confidently.

"You are doing a great job Aislin, me and Elaine will protect everyone from the shadow like I mentioned from our first encounter." Travis explained.

"Travis, does that mean she has the potential like us, huh? Also, where the group you try to save?" I ask, curiously.

"What do you mean? They are right…here…" Travis trail off.

Travis look stun when he look around the dark forest and scratch his head at the sudden disappearing of the group of people.

"I swear I saw people from our school trying to escape the shadow and now…they just vanish while we were talking." Travis said.

"I believe that is my fault."

A voice spoke from within the forest and we all turn toward the direction of the voice to see a boy slowly emerging from the dark, foggy forest as he smile. The boys seem to be wearing a simple suit with a red tie and black shoes. The spiky black hair boy stop at his track as he watch all of us with his red eyes.

"Who are you?" Travis spoke.

He raise his sword toward him and watching carefully on his next move while remain unmoving from that spot.

"I am Hisato Deathstryder." Hisato answered

"Where do you come from?" I ask.

He began thinking on your questions as he look down on the floor and became confused and having problem answering that question.

"I don't know.." Hisato muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know, you must come from the app didn't you?" Nagato ask.

"App?..what's that? I haven't heard anything of a "App" before." He reply.

"Tsk! So you have amnesia." Nagato scuff.

"This could be a problem.." Soma sigh.

"Do you remember anything else? Beside your name of course." I ask.

Hisato began thinking deeply as he put his left hand on his head and close his eyes to focus on remembering anything. He open his eyes again and shaking his head toward us.

"Sadly, I only remember my name and the power to send people away from this dangerous place." Hisato explain.

"Power? What kind of power?" Leo ask, curiously.

Leo stood up from the ground exhausted and using the closest tree as his support. Hisato nod and extend his right arm in front of him and a familiar black door appear from thin air like before. Travis suddenly remember something as he eyes widen with surprise at the black door.

"Wait, I remember seeing you hiding behind the forest. You create an exit for us last time, correct?" Travis spoke.

"Yes, I saw you two fighting against the beats here so I wanted to help you out by using my power to make you all leave from here safely. I wanted to talk about something very important regarding this place-"

Out of nowhere, a weird screeching sound bombarded the whole forest and all of us cover our ear from the horrific sound. Hisato became disturb at the sound and angrily glare toward the direction he appear.

"How!? I thought I lose track of the Guardian of this place, was I wrong after all.." Hisato muttered.

"Guardian? What's that?" Kireina said.

"They are monster that seem to be guarding the factory up ahead and for some reason that factory seem very important to that Guardian." Hisato explained.

I began thinking on the possibility of our goal for this app game, like a treasure being guard by a dragon like any regular game. Why would such strong monster would go to such length in order to protect a factory.

"Everyone..look!" Kohana scream.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by Kohana sudden screaming and we gaze toward the direction she's pointed to see a gigantic eyeballs with eight tentacles all around this weird creatures. I could also see small eyes on the end of this monster's tentacles and a horde of shadow following this big one. A weird black mask is covering half of the monster's eyes and notice us so easily with his many eyes looking around the environment.

"I want you two tor help me defeat this monster in order to find out what's inside the abandoned factory, but the rest of you must leave here immediately or else you will die like the other soul who travel here." Hisato explain.

Everyone turn back for an escape but we all see yet another horde of shadow appearing behind us and we couldn't escape this place so easily. I became worry about our friends unable to fight against the shadow in their state and only me and Travis can defend or fight against the shadow. Travis took some step while clenching his sword on his side while it was in the scabbard of his and looking unfazed by the situation.

"Elaine, you can fight against the Guardian while I protect our group from this shadow." Travis said.

I became surprise on his sudden choice since I thought he will participate on the front assault but he decided to stay in the defensive.

"I agree with him, if we defeat the leader of this shadow group. We can assume the rest of the shadow will retreat or make them lose interest on us." Nagato spoke.

"Hehehe, I like that and sorry if we aren't so useful, buddy." Leo chuckle, struggling.

"Then it's decided, me and her will take the beast while your other friend will remain here to defend you all, correct?" Hisato ask.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you have a Persona and strangely enough, you don't seems to be affected by this world's rule as well." I ask, curiously.

The Guardian appear in front of us as he tumble the nearest tree with his body and interrupting our meeting.

"We don't have enough time to explain, I will serve only for a distraction for the Guardian while you be our damaging dealing," Hisato reply.

"Travis and everyone, please be careful while I am gone." I muttered, sadly.

I began to slowly lose my confidence as I see a endless shadow appearing within the forest and Travis look around as he pull his sword from his scabbard to slam it down.

"Don't worry, I will promise you that I will protect them with my life so.." Travis trail off.

Travis's Personal, King Arthur appear above him as he raise his sword in the air and causing a riot in the shadow's sides. I became astonish at Travis's courage as he face a wave of shadow alone.

"Fight for what's important to you!" Travis finish his sentence.

Travis's word of encouragement gave me enough hope to fight back against the big shadow behind me so I turn back as I slam down my katana on the floor below me. I look at the Guardian with not a single regret nor fear in my determine eyes of mine.

"Come Joan!" I commanded.

Joan appear by my side as she wield her sword and spear at her hands while I remove the katana from the earth preparing to fight. The giant eye monster retaliate with a strong blue laser aiming toward me and I managed to dodge the attack by a mere centimeter as the cold pass me through my face where it should hit. I approach the Guardian as my Personal follow my lead and I raise my right hand toward the shadow.

"Use Garu, Joan!" I commanded.

Joan spin around and raise his spinning sword toward the shadow and a small tornado emerge from below the beast as he became stun from my magical attack. I felt a bit tired after using that attack and the Guardian fell down as he struggle to get up which was confusing for him to be on the ground so easily. I could see him moving and I knew it wasn't over yet and I want to continue with my aggressive tactic. I lunge forward as I took a small leap and thrust my katana toward his eyes. The Guardian's tentacle eyes rose up with pain as his tentacles wiggle with pain and screeching as well from my fatal attack.

 _All right, everything is going smoothly and-_

"Ahhhh!"

The sudden scream made me feel uneasy as I turned back to see Aislin being grab by one of the shadow and Travis is being occupied by a large wave of shadow. After Travis notice Aislin's screaming, he became a bit angry and his emotions is showing on the battlefield as he slash through shadow after shadow without thinking straight.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Hisato scream as I turn back to feel a strong attack behind my back as I fall down on the floor and I couldn't get up so easily. I look back to see one of the small eyes glowing red and where the attack came from. The Guardian's main eye was damage but the other eight still remain by his side as they move around.

 _I was too distracted and I pay for that…_

Hisato took the main focus of the Guardian as he wave his arms around to catch his attention while I recover from this strange state. I look back to my group as they try their best to fight the shadow while I remain on the floor as Hisato attack the Guardian. Nagato and Soma try to safe Aislin as Nagato throw Soma toward the shadow but another shadow took the hit as they became a wall and he was easily caught.

"Damm you! If I had my Persons as well, then! I would of destroy you!" Nagato angrily scream.

Leo's body is being carrying by one of the shadow as he couldn't move so freely like the other and grab the ground to make him stop.

"H-Hey! I don't want to die like this! Stop! Stop!" Leo scream.

"Travis, I am sorry.." Aislin muttered.

I see the shadow slowly open his hidden mouth and getting closer to Aislin unmoving body. I felt so weak and couldn't anything to save my comrade, Travis struggle as he rush to their aid but the shadow prevent him from doing so.

"Out of the way!" Travis angrily yell.

"Don't die!" I beg.

A burst of light appear from Aislin as she hover in the air and making the shadow retreating back from that spot to gaze at her. A persona appear above her and slowly forming into a complete form.

 _I am Thou.._

 _Thou art I.._

 _I shalt grant thee my horizon…_

 _it is thy choice to open thee eyes to the truth or lie to thee self!_

A voice spoke to the world and a metallic like woman appear with a floating screen for her head showing a picture of the small eye shadow. The Persona's golden long flowing hair is floating in the air while wearing a long sky blue flowing dress with some clouds as she protect the entire team from the shadow at her summoning. The dress fades to a dark constantly and the base of the dress is blue with sprinkled stars and a light pink near the top of the dress. A similar holographic screen appear in front of Aislin's face as she wake up and notice her Personal hovering above her.

"Hehehe..I can finally help my teammates now." Aislin quietly chuckle.

She became amaze as she watch the weird screen in front of her and the shadow remain confused at the new Persona suddenly appearing.

 _Amazing, she summon her Persona but can she protect the rest on her own._

"Wow! I can see the shadow's weaknesses and strengths through this little screen! My Persona is so cool!" Aislin smile.

I smile despise our current problem as I see Aislin happily jumping with joy from her awakening and another burst of light appear within the group of shadow. Leo's body began hovering as his Persona slowly emerge from thin air above him. These beam of lights are hope for us to continue fighting and reassure us about our victory.

 _I am Thou.._

 _Thou art I.._

 _I shalt grant thee my sword and shield…_

 _it is thy choice to hide behind your team or take up your purpose!_

A man spoke as he pull his katana from his scabbard and pointed toward the shadows becoming more and more confused at the development of the situation. Leo's Persona has medium black hair with two black eyes looking around the area. This Persona is wearing a long, blue coat that cover his whole body while wearing black boots. A shield is resident in the Persona's left shoulder while his right hand is carrying the katana's scabbard. Leo smile as he look above him and leap a big jump into the air as he raise his right hand in the air.

"I did it!" Leo happily yell.

Leo determinedly look at the enemy before him as a weapon materialized to his side. He quickly grab his new weapon as he spin it around above him with both of his hands and slash all of the surrounding area as he reveal his weapons, a spear.

"Bring it! I won't be cause any trouble for my buddy nor I will lose your you all!" Leo angrily spoke.

A turn back to see the big shadow making his move and then a strange static wave surround the beast from head to toe. I became puzzle at the strange static and I took my stance regardless since I know Leo will defend with Travis.

"The Guardian! Or the Beholder is weakness to wind! Currently, he can use ice and fire attack! I am missing so data from that shadow so be careful!" Aislin explain.

Fire attack!? That's explain why I fell so much pain from his early attack of his…at least I can counterattack as well through his weakness.

"All right! Joan use Garu again!" I commanded.

Joan raise her spear toward the Guardian and he became stun from that attack just like last time. I could hear Naga to struggling as the shadow quickly apprehend him with numbers. Soma see this as he struggle as well and became angrily from his powerless state. A beam appear in Soma as he scream with anger and his Persona slowly appear above him.

 _I am Thou.._

 _Thou art I.._

 _I shalt grant thee power..._

 _it is thy choice to see the world black or see the world white!_

A man appear above him as his entire body consists of two color, black and white evenly divided. A mask is resident on his face with the white, left side appearing happy by smiling and the opposite back, right side appearing sad from something. A garb is all half white and half black which seem rather odd for a Persona to take shape.

"Destroy that shadow!" Soma angrily pointed.

I became surprised at Soma sudden anger as he rarely show any true emotions toward anyone or anything. His Persona lift his right index finger toward the shadow that is going to kill Nagato and a black magic circle surround the shadow. The magic circle slowly rotate and then the shadow dissolved into thin air after the magic circle disappear. A weapon materialize as he grab the whip with his left hand and slash into the ground to grab the shadow attention.

"Okay, who's next!?" Soma angrily yell.

I became impress at the sudden appearing of new Persona and the chance of our victory slowly increasing for each new ally awakening from their potential. I could hear Travis anger as he grunt as he slash through the shadow to protect Kohana, Shinkei, and Kireina from trouble. Kohana is trembling from fear and began to cry after seeing Travis's strange behavior and the shadow slowly coming toward them. The light appear in favor of Kohana as her Persona slowly appear above her and speak to all of us _._

 _I am Thou.._

 _Thou art I.._

 _I shalt grant thee tranquility.._

 _it is thy choice think for the sake of other or afraid of thinking of the future!_

A tall, stately woman with dark brown, curly hair appear as she extend her right hand holding a spear while her left hand is occupying a round shield by her side. Her winter gray eyes looking at the shadow near Travis's side, she wears a white chiton tunic with a light blue, sulk peplos over the tunic along a leather aegis breastplate. The shadow try to lunge from behind Travis blind spot but Kohana's Persona quickly denied their attack as she push them away with her mighty swing of her spear. Travis look behind to see the new Persona and became serious as Leo approach him with his Persona.

"Leo, I want you to take care of the rest while I finish this one and for all." Travis said.

Leo's Persona nod as he cross his arm and smile with confidence at Travis's command.

"Sure, it will be easy for us to defeat this shadow from this filthy place they call home."

"He's right, go ahead and kick some butt while you are away. I will be the team shield." Leo explain, smiling.

Travis nod as he disappear from thin air as a strange black smoke surround him quick enough and Leo became startle at Travis's disappearance. The Guardian got up once again to face me and I turn back to focus all of my attention to him since I felt like he was about to fall down for good. I took a small step forward as the Guardian slowly build up an attack aim at me but suddenly Travis appear from thin air as he glare at the Guardian while raising his sword in the air.

 _"_ Carnwennan." Travis muttered.

He slash the weak Guardian in half as his eyes began to look shock at the sudden surprise attack coming Travis and it dissolved into the nothingness. I notice his wound slowly disappearing from his body as he stole some life energy from that Guardian. The rest of shadow took notice of the Guardian defeat and they all quick retreat from this spot. Finally, we are alone and safely nobody gut hurt nor kill from this ordeal. Travis slowly put his sword back to his scabbard as our friends and Hisato regroup.

"Wow! You are amazing Travis! When did you learn that move!?" Leo ask, excitedly.

Travis calm down as he return to his usual composure and scratch his head.

"Just now, I suddenly felt different and then that move happen for some reason." Travis reply.

I glance to my right to see Soma helping Nagato as Soma grab Nagato's left arm to help him remain standing.

"Damn it…why didn't I got my Persona like you?.." Nagato angrily muttered.

"Maybe next time but for now rest so you can at least recover from that damage they inflict earlier." Soma reply.

Nagato remain silence as he grab his stomach and we became caution with our surrounding after the sudden attack of the shadows cause by Hisato.

"Hehehe, I felt so special after I got my Persona! I want to summon it again!" Aislin giggles.

"Yeah, I didn't want the shadow to hurt my friend and I felt like crying after I saw everyone in danger." Kohana added.

"It seem our group are slowly gaining the new Persona and we must remain patience for our to appear." Shinkei spoke.

"Yeah, I agree with you there but I want to see mine all ready. It so thrilling to see other people's Persona taking shape and form before our very own eyes." Kireina nervously chuckle.

"I am truly sorry for causing everyone such dangerous for my foolish act, so I deeply apologize." Hisato said, sadly.

Hisato bow before us and everyone seem to feel no Ill will toward him as he feel guilty for his action and try his best to keep them safe. I felt he need to be forgiving since he took part of the battle of protecting our group even though he was a stranger to all of us.

"It's all right, please raise your head. I don't blame you for causing this ordeal to happen and nobody got hurt from it." I said.

"Agree, beside we awaken our Persona from that and still live to tell our tale, isn't that right Nagato?" Soma ask.

"Yeah..I guess you have a point regarding on the good result from that disadvantages battle of ours." Nagato nod.

"If Elaine say it's okay, then it's okay by me." Shinkei spoke.

"At least we are safe so I forgive you!" Kireina smile.

"Me too! I can help you even more now from this bad experience so I should be thankful!" Aislin happily said.

"I was scare from that…b-but! I am safe so it's okay.." Kohana blush.

"Everyone make mistake so don't blame yourself from something like that. I am sure it will happen to us one day or the next." Leo smile.

Hisato look stun as he raise his head to see our group forgiving him from his action and smile as he stood up.

"Thanks, I will help you all from now on if you need my power." Hisato smile.

"Now, let's move on the subject of that strange shadow you called Guardian?" Nagato ask.

"I agree with Nagato, that shadow seem very different and powerful from the first shadow we encounter." I spoke.

"Yeah! The little eyes thing feel like they were just grunt compare to that huge one." Leo nod.

"Maybe it was their mother?" Soma reply.

"No, a Guardian from I gather from living in this place is powerful shadow that are protecting a factory near here. I don't know why they do that but I always find that Guardian standing in the front door." Hisato explain.

"Oh! Maybe she's guarding her eggs like a mother always would!" Kireina spoke.

"Hmmm…maybe.." Kohana muttered.

"You mentioned you live here? For how long?" I ask.

"Ummm…quite a while now, I would say three week if you want to use the Armenian calendar." Historic reply.

"Wait!...did you just say the Armenian calendar?" Nagato spoke.

"What's wrong? It something wrong regarding that calendar?" Travis ask.

"…No, never mind me. Please continue." Nagato reply.

"Anyways, I want to explore that building but I knew from his battle it is impossible to travel alone. I decided to gather people to help me figure out what's inside there." Hisato continue.

"I see, but I am curious on how you managed to move that shadow toward the place he was supposed to protect." Leo ask, confused.

Hisato think for a second before leaning down to pick up something from the floor and throw it to Leo. Leo managed to catch the object and examine it to become confused.

"It is just a rock?" Leo spoke.

"Yup, I hit his big eye with it and apparently it became very mad from that." Hisato explain.

"And then what happen?" Kohana ask, curiously.

"It chase me." He reply.

"Well of course it would, I will be mad if someone hit my eye with a freaking rock." Nagato spoke.

"But! I lose track of that Guardian, somehow it could sense me even from far away…I miscalculated that part of their ability." Hisato mumble.

"Hmmm..they are powerful shadow that guard a place and have excellent tracking ability to boot. We sure have a dangerous combination on our hand." I explained.

"Yeah, it would best to gang up on one in order to minimize casualties in our side." Travis.

"Since when you were the smart one?" Nagato spoke.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Travis ask, confused.

Nagato sigh. "Never mind, we receive new Intel based on this Armageddon and also gain new power from this horrible experience. I say we won big considering the early heavy loss on energy." Nagato explain.

Hisato raise his open right palm to summon the black door that lead to our exit and watch everyone.

"You all must be exhausted from fighting the Guardian. I will wait for you all here until you all return so we can examine that factory together. Don't worry, I won't travel that place alone." Hisato explain.

"Are you going to be okay here alone?" Kireina ask, worrying.

"I am not weak, so I am sure I will be okay." Hisato reply, smiling. "Thanks for the concern though." He reply.

We all nod at each other after hearing Hisato farewell and we all touch the door to return back home to recover from our wound and heal our energy back.

 _Travis_

I woke up to see the morning's sun light hitting my face and I felt relief to see my friends save from harm. I quickly got up to prepare myself for school as I change myself to my school's uniform and headed out to meet the other. I walk patiently through the street as the other students did the same thing as I and I notice a group of students looking at a limousine park in front of the school's entrance.

 _Strange, I never seeing that before. I wonder if this school have a rich kid or something,_

I ignored the limousine to continue walking to my class until suddenly a girl's voice told me to wait.

"Hey! You there!"

I stop at my track to turn around to see a 5 ft. little girl walking toward me and with two strong men following her. Those two strong men are probably his bodyguard and she seem very important for somebody to go so far. The little girl smile with confidence after seeing me with her blue eyes. The little girl's hair is white, short with a pony tail while a blue color is it the middle of her hair. A white blazer with green highlights and wearing black skirt. She's wearing white shoes and I notice her watching my entire body from head to toe.

"Yes…I found the boy with the sword and covered bandages on his right arm." She smile.

"Sword?...who are you? Are you a freshmen at the school?" I ask.

"Yes I am a first year at this school due to complicated reason but most importantly, what's your name?" The freshmen ask, smiling.

 _Here I thought I seeing everything but now a little girl can wield a Persona.._

"My name?..The name is Travis, nice to meet you." I reply.

The little girl cling into my left arm as she hug me like a couple would and I became confused at her strange behavior.

"H-Hey, what are you doing.." I ask.

"A fortune teller told me that I will meet me my love one here in this school and I should watch for a boy carrying a sword on his back while one of his arm is cover with bandages. I am your wife, Cynthia Stringer, nice too meet you sweetie." Cynthia happily explained.

 **End**

 **Cynthia's Preview Time!**

Cynthia – The sudden appearance of two male potential student seem to shake the whole school and group with anticipation!

Cynthia – The two new boys compete in order to get my attention and trying their best to join the cause of the group.

? – As the leader of the track team! I will bring victory to my peers!

? – You idiot! A Rockstar is much better fitting for her and the group with my awesome power!

Travis – Neither! As the leader of the group, I will become Cynthia's main hero!

Cynthia – Next time on Armageddon Chapter 6 – Attention war! Nobody is going to escape salvation!

? – Is she all right?..

? – I don't waste time with little girl so back away shorty!

Travis – ..don't you two have other important question to ask?..

 **Travis's Social Link**

 _(Cynthia Stringer)_

I became silence for a while to really comprehend the word she just mentioned and soon it hit me.

"Wife? Who told you that?" I ask, curiously.

Cynthia separate herself from me as she blush while twirling both of her index finger around.

"The fortune teller of course. Her name is Marget or something.." Cynthia muttered."

I began to think of the misunderstanding and false prediction so I try my best to let her down gently.

"So, how old are you?" I ask.

"14!" Cynthia happily reply.

I was stunt the surpirse young age of her and I became more concern of her.

"How did you managed to go to this school in the first place. You must be somewhat older in order to pass here unless you were.." I trail off.

"Don't worry, I got many, many connection through this town and many more in the United States." Cynthia smile.

I became curious on what she meant by that and she seem very rich considering her status or age.

"Awwww, don't you find your wife adorable?" Cynthia tease.

"Adorable isn't the problem here but love can't just happen an instant, you know." I reply.

"But! I am adorable and beautiful right?" She ask, again.

I glance behind her to see the two bodyguard glaring at me and I could take them on but it will only bring attention to me. I didn't want got cause commotion since I always seem to do that regardless and I should answer honesty.

"Yeah, you are beautiful girl." I nod.

Cynthia smile at my answer as she run around me and watch her childish behavior of her. She grab my arm as she pointed to her limousine.

"If that's true then, let's leave right away for the wedding!" Cynthia happily spoke.

Cynthia began pulling and pulling but she turn around to see me unmoving from my spot.

"Why aren't you moving? You told me I am beautiful, right? Then why-"

"Why am I not filling your command?" I finish her sentence.

"Yeah…why?" Cynthia ask, sadly.

I look up into the sky and into the distance to find an answer to her question.

"Because we don't know each other, and you just telling me to marry you just because someone told you it is so. Then it isn't true love for the both of us, even if you are the most beautiful, richest girl in the world. My answer will be no." I explained.

"I see.." Cynthia muttered.

Cynthia let's go off my arm and out her soft, gentle hand in her chest as he look down.

"If you understand then ill see you later." I spoke.

I turn back to the school's main entrance to meet with my group of friends who are waiting for me.

"Travis!"

Cynthia yell my name which is surprise to me and I turn back to see something I didn't expect from her. My eyes widen a bit to see her smiling confidently as she point to me.

"I won't give up on you! You will fall for me and then I will prove you wrong!" Cynthia explain, smiling.

Cynthia left the school after she enter her limousine and left the area with the student began chattering all around me. I sight at another commotion done by me and how should I explain this to the other.

 _Well, I did found another ally to our group…Cynthia huh?...I wonder if she can really do it.._

 **Elaine's Social Link**

 _(Soma Akayama)_

I walk into the street of my house and prepare myself to walk into school, but I notice Soma talking to four kids who are very happy to see him.

"All right, you can give the rest to mother and keep out of trouble, you hear?" Soma ask.

"Yes, big brother!" They all happily reply.

 _Big brother?_

The four children left in a hurry to somewhere and looking happy as Soma wave at them as they left. Soma turn to face me and chuckle as he nervously scratch his right cheek.

"Good morning Soma." I greeted.

"Er…good morning Elaine." Soma reply.

"Where they your little sisters? They all are cute and obedient little angel." I smile.

"Yeah, they are just delivering some leftover food from my part-time job and they seem very keen to help me out." Soma reply.

"Oh the Ramen shop so you mentioned before, right?" I ask.

"Correct, it was difficult at first but my master taught me to love the food and cherish what other don't so I can become better at being a chef." Soma explain.

"Is the leftover for your family? Are you working to make money for yourself or something else?" I ask, curiously.

"Yeah, I need money to buy stuff for my family and all." Soma chuckle.

I felt Soma's word very sadden and something I shouldn't brought to him as if I brought bad memory to him.

"I see.." I reply, sadly.

"But don't worry, I have enough food to satisfy my hungry family as I receive my education. My master gave me that food for free and I accepted for their sake, he didn't mind for helping his pupil." Soma said, confidently.

 _[Hangedman Lv 2!]_

"Good to hear! Wanna walk together? Hopefully we run to the other and we can talk with each other about the shadow." I smile.

"Yeah! With my Persona, I can finally help the group a lot so I will protect you from anything so don't be afraid to take the front side." Soma smile.

 **Social Link**

Travis

Fool - Elaine Warden (Lv.1 Friend)

Magician – Leo Shīrudo (Lv. 1 Friend)

Priestess - Kohana Yutaka (Lv. 1 Friend)

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - ?

Lover – Cynthia Stringer (Lv. 1 Friend?) _New!_

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Sun – Aislin Sonnen (Lv.1 Friend)

Elaine

Fool - Travis (Lv.1 Friends)

Magician - Leo Shīrudo (Lv. 1 Friend)

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - Shinkei Garahasa (Lv. 1 Friends)

Lover - ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman – Soma Akayama (Lv.2 Friend) _Level Up!_

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Sun - ?

 **Status Parameters**

Travis

Courage - Lv.3 Brave

Knowledge - Lv. 0 Naive

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

Elaine

Courage - Lv.0 Coward

Knowledge - Lv. 3 Expert

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

 **Group Persona Info** _Update! New!_

[King Arthur]

Fool

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire –

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark – **Wk**

Light – **Null**

Cleave – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

Hama – Light, low chance of instant kill, 1 foe.

Tarukaja – Increase 1 ally's attack for a while.

[ _Special]_ **Carnwennan** – Deal light strength-relative Almighty damage to 1 foe. Steal HP and SP.

[Joan of Arc]

Fool

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire – **Wk**

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind – **Null**

Dark –

Light –

Cleave – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

Garu – Deal light Wind damage to 1 foe.

Rakukaja - Increase 1 ally's defense for a while.

?

[Kishi-no-Hojo]

Magician

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire – **Wk**

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark –

Light –

Sonic Punch – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

Garu – Deal light Wind damage to 1 foe.

?

[Athena]

Priestess

Lv. 5

Physical –

Fire –

Ice – **Str**

Electricity –

Wind – **Wk**

Dark –

Light –

Bufu – Deal light ice damage to 1 foe.

Skewer – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

?

[Nero]

Hangedman

Lv. 5

Physical –

Fire –

Ice – **Wk**

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark – **Str**

Light –

Mudo – Darkness, Low chance of instant kill, 1 foe.

Tarukaja – Increase 1 ally's attack for a while.

?

[Theia]

Sun

Lv. 5

Physical –

Fire – **Wk**

Ice –

Electricity – **Str**

Wind –

Dark –

Light –

Scan – Analyze enemy strengths, weaknesses, skills, name, and Arcana.

?

 **Persona Compendium** _New!_

[Ame-no-Uzume]

Elaine

Priestess

Lv. 6

Physical –

Fire –

Ice –

Electricity – **Wk**

Wind – **Str**

Dark –

Light –

Hama – Light, low chance of instant kill, 1 foe.

Dia – slightly restores 1 ally's HP.


	7. Toward Armageddon or Salvation

**Chapter 6**

Toward Armageddon or Salvation

 _Travis_

I managed to arrive safely to the main hallway of my school and notice Leo waiting for me at the corner of the hall way to my right. Leo notice me as his eyes twitch and approach me with a smile.

"Hey Travis! How are you doing today?" Leo greeted.

"Fine, what about you?" I ask.

Leo smile as he puff his chest and present his weapon to me as he spin his spear around with his right hand.

"I don't know, I felt like something excited finally happen today!" Leo happily announced. "Except for the fact that shadow are going to kill us now and will be focus a lot on us Persona-wielder more." Leo nervously laugh.

"Yeah, we should depend on each more from now on so I will gladly lend a helping hand to you." I reply.

"Yeah! Same here buddy, we will help one another and nobody can beat this duo when they unleash their Persona!" Leo reply, smiling.

As we chatter about our new team comp, the wave of students from earlier came and began chattering after they saw me standing there. I look away as I flip away my bangs and Leo became confused at my weird behavior.

"Travis? What happen, talk to me." Leo said.

"Well…I meet my wife in the school's entrance." I reply.

"Wife!? Dude, how did you manage to get involved in marriage so young? Was it planned with your parent or something?" Leo ask, curiously.

"Well she isn't my wife, she just told me she _will_ be my wife." I reassured.

"That's a red flag, avoid her at all time." Leo cross his arm forming an X. " I hope she isn't those girls that will kill to get what they want, but I have no worry since you have your Personal if such case happen." Leo reply, worrying. "So, what's her name anyways?" Leo ask.

"Cynthia Stringer." I answered.

"S-Stringer you say.." Leo nervously stuttered.

"Yeah, what's so special about her anyways? You seem to know the answer based by your reaction to her last name." I said.

"Anyone here can tell you that the Stringer family are well know for funding anything in this country's financial gain or problem. They hire extremely intelligent people, skill people, and gifted person to their cause." Leo explain.

"I see, so our ally is something like that, huh?" I reply, amazed.

"Ally? Wait, you don't mean…" Leo trail off, thinking.

I nod. "She has the potential." I finish his sentence.

"Really!? With her help, we can surely beat the shadow!" Leo excitedly reply.

The bell rang to inform us about our 5 minutes left our free time and we look at each other as we nod.

"Lest talk about while we walk to our class." Leo recommend.

I nod to his request and continue our walk through the main hallways together as we climb the stair to the 3rd floor for our class. As we walk and climb the stair, we continue with our usual chatter.

"Anyways, I was thinking on a signature move, you know?" Leo spoke.

"Signature move?" I repeated.

"Yeah! Like how batman has his bat symbol and superman has his classic S-shape crystal symbol. Although we can't have symbol, we can have some sort of unique summoning pose as we summon our Persona!" Leo happily explain.

"So, you want everyone to have their unique pose when summoning their Persona? Did I have that right?" I ask.

"Yeah! Let's bring this topic to the team meeting, all right?" Leo excitedly said.

"All right, but don't get your hope up if they don't agree." I smile.

"You bet I will have my hope up!" Leo happily reply.

We arrive to our class to see Elaine sitting all ready and smile at us when she notice us standing at the door. We approach Elaine as she Leo raise his left hand to his head while giving a smile.

"Yo! Elaine! Good morning." Leo joyfully greeted.

"You seem energetic today Leo, or maybe it is the same as usual? Oh and good morning to you too Leo." Elaine smile.

"Of course I am energetic today since I finally have my Persona and I can hear him talking to me in my head! Isn't that awesome!?" Leo excitedly reply.

I smile at Leo's cheerfulness as he became excited for his awakening and Elaine turn to face me.

"Good morning Travis, thank to you, we safely managed to defeat and protect our friend from that Guardian." Elaine greeted.

"It was nothing.. I just felt like I need to protect my friends and you that's all." I reply.

"it was nothing!? That move you did was so coooolll! I wonder if I can pull off something like that too!" Leo spoke.

"I don't know, but at least I can know how to use it so I can do it again if I have to." I said.

"Well it is a powerful move to say the least so it is very beneficial for us to have such power in our arsenal." Elaine muttered, while thinking.

Elaine began thinking deeply on the matter as I became somewhat embarrassed from the attention.

"Anyways, I want to bring something to you Elaine. It's regarding the subject of our pose summoning." Leo smile.

"Oh so you couldn't wait for the meeting.." I muttered.

"Pose summoning? I need more information in order to understand a bit better on that subject." Elaine reply.

"Like how bat-"

"Basically a unique pose when we summon our Persona." I interrupted.

"Dude!" Leo said.

"Oh, my bad, I thought she wanted the small summary, was I wrong?" I ask, confused.

"Posing!? T-That's rather an embarrassment when trying it out, don't you think so?" Elaine, blush.

"Come on! Besides it will look cool when people trying it out together and with their own pose." Leo smile.

The school's bell rang and everyone is ready for class as our history teacher, Mr. Kevin prepare for class. I took my seat to Elaine's right side while Leo took the one in front of her as Leo glance back at us.

"All right class, let's talk about begin the history of our great past and once you leave here, you will all learn something today and the next." Kevin spoke.

"So, why do you say about the pose?" Leo whisper.

"I have no comments on such subject..let's just wait until lunch time with the other." Elaine reply.

"All right.." Leo sigh.

"Mr. Leo!"

"Huh? Y-Yes!"

Mr. Kevin angrily call out Leo's name and point to him as he slam his left hand on the table. Leo became nervous and probably knew he was disturbing the class with our little chat.

"You seem to be talking in class and all ready know our history so well right?" Mr. Kevin ask.

"Hehehe, of course.." Leo nervously chuckle.

Mr. Kevin took notice on Leo's confidence and tap his right index finger on the table as he spoke his questions to him.

"Brown v. Board of Education of Topeka was a Supreme Court decision on what?" Mr. Kevin ask.

 _Hmmm..I remember something about school and segregated?...I am not too sure about it though._

I could see Leo nervously thinking on the answer and glancing behind me in order to help him but I couldn't help him on that.

"It established separate public school for black and white to be unconstitutional." Elaine whispered.

"I-It established separate public school for black and white to be unconstitutional." Leo spoke.

"That's!...correct…hmm, I guess I was wrong about you talking behind my back then. All right class let's move remember our first ten president for today and take a quiz on it." Mr. Kevin explain.

Leo release a big sigh as he let's his body fall into the chair and Elaine smiling at her right answer.

"You are pretty smart Elaine, I kind of envy your intelligent." I spoke.

"It was an easy questions and I know you can be smart someday Travis." Elaine reply.

 _Intelligence has increase!_

We spend the rest of our class time listening to Mr. Kevin about our ten president of the United state and left us to memorize them for the small test. I say goodbye to Leo as Elaine and I went to another class while he went to the restroom. As we walk into the next class together, I could see Elaine glancing my way and she probably has something on her mind she wishes to speak with me.

"Travis, don't you think we should tell our group about our power to wield many Persona?" Elaine spoke.

"Hm? You think so?" I ask.

"Yeah, we didn't tell them from our last meeting and it will break some light into our power. Beside, I acquire another Persona from our last visit of the Armageddon." Elaine reply.

I notice Elaine grabbing his katana's scabbard on her left hand and I could see her gem color different from her usual red color. It seem she has another Persona like she told me.

"So you also have another Persona with you too, huh?" I reply.

"Travis, do you have another Persona too?" Elaine ask, curiously.

"Yeah, I obtained a new Persona while I save the group of student from the shadow attacking them and that where you..came..and.." I said, with the last word slowly being spoken.

I put my left hand on my hip as I rub my shoulder with my right hand and Elaine looking a bit sadden after reminder her about her sudden barbaric act.

"Oh right..the thing I just..I apologize for causing you trouble Travis, I just was so mad seeing you suffer like that, so I just.." Elaine apologize.

I remain silence after seeing Elaine being work about my health and I didn't know what to do or make feel any better.

"It's okay, what's important right now is to find out what's inside the building from the Armageddon, right?" I ask.

"Yes, you are correct.." Elaine nod.

We continue walking together as the silence soon hit in and it was hard for us to continue speaking with each other. I became unfocused on my surrounding as I try to think of something to speak with her and I bump into somebody.

"Oh, sorry there, I didn't see you there." I said.

I see a 6 ft. boy glaring at me with icy blue eyes and raven black hair with bangs covering his left eye. He wear his dark blazer with blue highlights as a cape and his black shirt with red tie is being display easily. He also wears black pants with black shoes as he took step toward my direction.

"Hey you there, don't you owe me an apology." He ask.

"Again?" I ask, confused while tilting my head.

The senior angrily became as he raise his right fist and throw it at me. I took his attack as I raise my arm to block with my right arm and I felt almost no damage done to me.

"Oh, I understand the meaning on strength on physical attack." I muttered.

"You little shi-"

I took this opportunity as he let his guard down to use my right leg to push his legs to make him fall to the floor. The boy struggle to get up as use my new profound strength to easily keep him at bay. The boy stop struggling after seeing Elaine approaching to my side.

"Did you have to hurt him like that?" Elaine ask.

"Sorry, it is my first time using this power in the real world after all. I kind of messy up when holding back and I couldn't do it right." I reply.

"Hey, aren't you the school's knight girl that I keep hearing about?" the senior ask.

"Huh? Well, that what everyone call me. The name is Elaine Warden though and are you okay?" Elaine introduced herself.

Elaine lean over to stretch her right arm to the fallen boy as she use her left hand to move her bangs away from her face as she smile. The boy became unable to reply back as he blush and I became confused at his behavior.

"O-Oh! R-Right!" The boy fluster.

The senior took Elaine's right hand to lift him up and bow to her as a sign of apologize to her. I glance over the clock and it seem we have time to spare, I put my hand in my pocket as I watch the senior talking to Elaine.

"My name is Vincent Brook by the way, errr…nice to meet you." Vincent awkwardly greeted.

"Yeah, same here." Elaine nod.

I notice Vincent glancing at our weapon as if he can see their presence like the other and then spoke, ignoring me.

"So, you carry that katana for self-defense right?" Vincent ask.

"You can see it?" Elaine ask.

"Yeah, it is pretty obvious and hard to miss when a student carry a dangerous weapon around the hallways." Vincent spoke.

"I see…" Elaine muttered, while thinking. "Vincent I want you to come to lunchtime with me to talk about your potential." Elaine smile.

"With y-you!? My potential? Sure, why not. I have time to spare with you." Vincent smile.

The bell rang through the hallways to let us know about our 1 minute mark until we arrive late to class. I took this opportunity to leave and probably leave those two alone, but Elaine notice my departure.

"Sorry, I need to leave so meet me in the Cafeteria, okay?" Elaine ask.

"Yeah, good bye." Vincent reply.

Elaine bow and left the area to come to my side as I turn to face her to see her smile at our new ally. I glance back to see Vincent glaring at me very intensely and I ignored his stare as I continue walking.

"We have a new partner to fight the Armageddon, don't you think it great for us." Elaine happily said.

"Yeah, I guess…" I muttered, uninterested.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't seem very happy at our new ally?" Elaine ask.

"It is your imagination." I reply.

I see Elaine slowly stopping as she stare at me from behind and suddenly I felt a pull at my right covered arm. I turn back to see Elaine grabbing my right covered hand, a remind of something I won't ever forgive so easily.

"Travis, you emotion are clouding your judgement and I am scare to say this but…it will cause great harm to our friends someday." Elaine explain.

I look down as my hair cover my eyes and I clench my teeth with anger as I pull away from her. Elaine look surprise at my barbaric act and I just walk away from her.

"Nobody can't understand me. Nobody can't understand my pain so easily." I muttered.

After a long, quiet walk together through the hallways we meet to a confused Leo. He became worry about our silence and we managed to convince him for his sake. We all swiftly pass the time in our second period until the bell rang for Lunch time. I spend my second period hiking on what Elaine say to me, and she was right after all. I got up from the chair to walk into the Cafeteria as I grab my right arm.

 _But I won't ever understand her opinion since I am a fool.._

I left the classroom a bit early from those two to catch my breath and calm down before meeting the other at our usual table. I sat at a random table to thinking about my consequences and I close my eye to focus.

" _Why is he feeling scare, hee hoo? The new Persona spoke._

 _I am feeling scare because I may just hurt those I consider friends just like Elaine told me._

" _It is a normal reaction, you shouldn't feel bad about it and rather, use her word as a way to find your way." King Arthur recommended._

…

" _Hee hoo! I like to play in the snow when I have a bad time so why don't you play in the snow!" Jack Frost happily said._

 _I don't think there is snow anywhere here…_

" _It is summer after all little one, the sun's ray will melt the snow with ease. Not even your power can stand a chance against the sun." King Arthur explain._

" _Hee hoo….I am very fragile to fire after all.." Jack frost reply, disappointed._

I felt a bit happier after seeing my Persona chatting among them while I slowly regain my composure. I felt something bad will occur in the near future but I shook that bad though away.

 _Thanks you two, I can rest ease knowing you two are by my side._

I slowly open my eyes to a familiar little girl smiling at me after she notice me and I remember her from the school's entrance.

"Hello, are you going to seat with me today?" Cynthia ask.

"If you want, but I need to seat with the others and talk about your potential." I reply.

"Potential? Does it have to do with our red string of fate!?" Cynthia smile.

"listen, don't you have someone you like? You know, of your own free will." I ask.

"No?..." Cynthia muttered.

"Then take this opportunity to met our group and maybe you will find the right one among them." I smile, sadly.

"What about you? Don't you have someone you like?" Cynthia ask, curiously.

I began to think about her answer before answering and I smile very weakly as I spoke.

"I have no future, it is a waste for me to find love…I won't find it.." I slowly spoke.

Cynthia remain silence and became worry about me as I realized my mistake about my thoughts about love. I quickly got up as I scratch my head and chuckle.

"I was just kidding, everyone will find love. Anyway, why don't you meet the others." I nervously said, chuckling.

 _I need to keep my thought bottle inside.._

Cynthia became confused at my behavior and nod as she smile and we move into the group of my friend sitting around chatting like usual.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Cynthia Stringer, she has the potential like us so she will join us from now on." I spoke.

"So, you didn't lie about her, huh?" Leo amazed reply.

"Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you all here." Cynthia bow.

"Stringer! As the Stringer that government the funding." Nagato spoke.

"Yes, the youngest daughter in fact but don't let that make you bother you so let's just talk like any other person would." Cynthia smile.

"Wow, she's so different what I had imagine." Kireina spoke.

"I see, another one with potential has also join our cause, perhaps this is the best time to explain to you all about our power and other small thing we miss last meeting." Elaine explain.

"Potential? I been hearing that word a lot since Travis told me, so I am curious what does that mean?" Cynthia ask, curiously.

"Potential is basically people that has "potential" to summon their Persona to fight off shadow!" Leo reply.

"I see…" Cynthia muttered, disappointed. "It isn't related to love.." Cynthia said, sadly.

"Love?" Soma ask.

"Anyways, let's move on into the main subject. Elaine and I will explain to you about our power and the Velvet Room as well." I interrupted.

Elaine glance to me as she smile and nod to my recommendation, she cross her arm to think about our power as I show Cynthia her seat next to Kohana and took my regular seat as usual.

"Yes, I agree with Travis is saying so let's continue with that subject first then. Me and Travis have a unique power from the rest of you since we didn't have the time to show it to you all from the last battle we had." Elaine explain.

"Unique power? What are you getting at? Is your power different than us? Is there more to it than just summoning your Persona?" Nagato ask.

"She mean that we can change into another Persona beside our original one." I reply.

"What!?" Nagato shockingly respond.

"Now I am confident that I made the right choice to be with you two after all." Shinkei smile.

"Isn't that cheating? I mean I want to use many Persona too..b-but! My Persona is cool so I am not complaining much." Leo said, smiling.

"So, many can you hold?" Soma ask.

"I don't know…a lot.." I reply, unsure.

"You sound not very confident with your answer Travis, hehehe." Cynthia teased.

"What about the place you mentioned, the Velvet Room?" Kohana ask, curiously.

"That place is where we get our Persona to fusion to create a powerful one in the process. Three people are living in that place, Igor, Oz, and Blythe are the resident of the Velvet Room." Elaine explain.

I look outside to spot the blue door outside the cafeteria and I pointed toward the door to show the other about the entrance to the Velvet Room.

"Right there, that's the blue door to the Velvet Room." I spoke.

Everyone turn to where I am pointing and I notice heir confused expression and I knew something was wrong.

"I don't see the door you are mentioning." Shinkei reply.

"He's right, I don't see any blue door anywhere outside, just trees and table like always." Soma reply.

I began thinking on the possibility of them unable to see the door because of our unique power.

"It look like you can't see the Velvet Room's blue door, at least we found out something in the end." Elaine muttered. "Next topic will be regarding about our Persona's strengths, weaknesses, and skills." Elaine explain.

I see Elaine pulling her sword as she gently put the tip of her Katana in the floor to summon her Persona. Joan appear before us as she hover above Elaine and the student around us are completely unaware of her presence, while our group took notice of her rather quickly.

"This is my Persona, **Joan of Arc** and she's great at **handling physical attack and wind magic** both offensively and defensively." Elaine smile. "Although, I find out from the last battle that she's weak against **fire attack** , I guess I am not good at handling fire..." Elaine muttered.

Everyone gaze upon Elaine's Persona, Joan to admire her beauty as she land next to Elaine and she took notice of our glance.

" _What are you looking at me? I am so out of place?" Joan ask._

"No, I just feel envious of Elaine to have her Persona while I remain so powerless without one." Nagato reply.

Nagato angrily clench his right fist as he look sadden for unable to summon his Persona like the rest of us.

" _You shouldn't worry about that, it will come in due time so be a little patient to your arrival." Joan explain, kindly._

Nagato anger slowly drift away as he smile at Joan's word and Leo became amaze at her.

"Wow! It always amaze me when other people summon their Persona as if we are super heroes that fight in the shadow." Leo smile.

" _Why don't we all meet together? I haven't talk with Sir Arthur in a while and I am curious to meet the other as well." Joan said._

Joan and Elaine glance toward me as I nod to their request and I slowly drew my sword out from my horizontal scabbard in my back. Leo with a grin rotate his spear to happily summon his Persona from his heart and agree with Joan. Soma put his right elbow on the table as he pull put his whip with his left hand and let it dangling as he raise it above. Kohana became embarrassed as she pull out her weapon that she hide from last time, a spiked chain. Aislin smile at our magical circle slowly appearing below us and she put her hand in her chest to look inside her to summon her Persona. Five Persona emerge from thin air and they all lower themselves to began introducing themselves to the group.

"It like a parade of Persona in this table." Kireina smile.

"Why don't you start Travis, you can tell us about everything about your Persona and then we rotate around the table for the order." Elaine explain.

"My Persona is **King Arthur** and like Joan, He's great at handling **physical attack** but can also use **powerful light magic** that can destroy the darkness with one shot." I explained. "Although, the same **darkness** that I can destroy is my **weakness** to and can't handle the negative things." I said, as I scratch my head and look down.

King Arthur land next to me as he put his sword down into the floor and using the hilt to support his weight as he put both of his hand into it.

" _It is a pleasure to meet you at last, and hopefully we can help one another in the future battle in the battlefield with the shadow." King Arthur bow._

"How a gentleman, now I see how these two related to one another…" Kohana blush, muttering.

"I agree! And I will gladly lend a hand to you with my Intel regarding about the shadow!" Aislin happily reply.

"Yeah, you know I will always have your back." Leo smile.

"Thank, I will surely rely on you all for the help and I will do my part in battle." I smile.

"All right, Leo is your turn for your introduction about your Persona." Elaine spoke.

Leo chuckle with joy as he cross his arm and opening his left eyes glancing at us while he smile.

"Well, my Persona is **Kishi-no-Hojo**! A knight that fight against evil with his mighty blade in hand and use **physical attack** to smite the enemy and powerful **wind** to blow away shadow." Leo said, proudly. "B-But, like Joan, I burn easily and it will burn away my wind so I am fragile to the heat." Leo nervously said, chuckling.

" _It doesn't matter, I will gladly take the hit if I let anyone be harm from such attack!" Kishi spoke, confidently._

"It seem Fire will cause some trouble for us with the two of you, huh?" Shinkei spoke.

"I don't really get what you are all mumbling about but it won't be too much trouble, right?" Cynthia join in.

"Well, that depend in the shadow and what they can use to attack us with." Kireina reply.

"Exactly, we need to remember our weaknesses and strength of other in order to switch out if such opponent will cause trouble for that specific Persona. This why we needed to explain our role and our Persona." Elaine explain.

"Yeah, I agree with such plan and it does benefits for telling each other weaknesses so we can prevent such dangerous situation from ever happening in the first place." Nagato muttered, thinking.

Everyone became serious after hearing about our weaknesses exposing to the enemy that can lead to our demise. Elaine took notice as she nod toward Soma and he sight as he raise his head toward his quiet Persona.

"My Persona is **Nero** , he can use **dark magic** to eliminate anything in his path while giving out **support** to my allies." Soma explain. "I find **ice attack** to be a burden to me and I like to avoid such cold temperature." Soma sigh.

"Darkness…" I muttered.

"Oh right! Isn't that King Arthur's weakness right? Well, it will not cause harm to him since Nero is our ally." Leo explain.

I notice King Arthur strong aura showing up in the table as look at Nero and he quietly watch him back. The two Persona strong presence clash with one another and we all quickly felt the strong pressure of those two as he breath heavily. Joan took action as she stood between those two and spread her wing to ease the pressure.

" _You two! You are in the presence of ally! Please keep your tension at ease." Joan spoke._

They remain silence as Joan began speaking to them and the strong pressure left the area as we breath easily now.

" _I am sorry, I won't let my emotions get to me from now on." King Arthur apologize._

" _Sorry.." Nero muttered._

Cynthia giggles. "Joan is like their mother and they got told! That's funny, hehehe." Cynthia smile.

"It is hard to imagine for Persona to have emotions and how dangerous they can be if such person could wield one for the wrongdoing." Shinkei muttered.

"It was hard to breath and I was scare for a bit there." Kireina nervously chuckle.

"Anyways, Kohana, you're next in line." Elaine spoke.

"R-Right!" Kohana nervously responded.

"My Persona is Athena and she can use **ice attack** to handle her foe and use some **physical attack** and **support**." Kohana explain. "The strong **wind** can cause my pages to easily turn and bother me with my reading so I like to remain in the peaceful side of the wind." Kohana spoke, blushing.

" _Don't worry Kohana, I will use my shield to protect you so don't be afraid of a little wind bothering you." Athena spoke, confidently._

" _I can also give you a hand with that since I can easily resist such weak breeze from the shadow." Kishi spoke._

"That's true, we can use each other to cover each other weaknesses while remain in the front line." Nagato said.

"Oh! My turn, my turn please!" Aislin excitedly said.

I see a jumping Aislin as she raise her right hand into the air to grab everyone attention and we all smile at her cheerful.

"All right, you are up next Aislin." I spoke.

"Yay! My Persona is Theia! She great at analysis the enemy and find out their weak spot as I scan them for info. She isn't fit for combat as I don't have offensive skills." Aislin happily explain.

"Analyze!? You can find out the weaknesses of the shadow!? That's pretty amazing!" Leo reply, amazed.

"Yup, if we find out their weakness, we can easily beat them all while keeping our weakness safe from harm." I spoke.

The sound of the bell ringing cause the meeting to be over and we became shock at the time we had left. I didn't expect for the explanation to be this long and we hardly eaten anything.

"Oh no! I need to eat this quick!" Leo reply.

Leo began eating quickly as we all took our leftover to the trash and our Persona began talking with each other.

 _I wonder if we can pull this off together..I am worry about your survival.._

 **End**

 **Author's notes**

It seem I fail to meet my deadline and couldn't made it through the event for this chapter in time…I will post the remainder of the story into the 7th chapter with the social link. Sorry if I didn't promise it all.

Let's move into the next subject regarding toward the two path that lead to the Armageddon. As you can see, Travis is having a little trouble with his past and his sanity is slowly getting to him, so every choice everyone make! Will effect the ending's path. Whether you choice remain the same or change them, it will be best if you choose what you prefer since it may cause harm rather than help. Think be carefully on the choice you make toward the Armageddon or Salvation.

 **Social Link**

Travis

Fool - Elaine Warden (Lv.1 Friend)

Magician – Leo Shīrudo (Lv. 1 Friend)

Priestess - Kohana Yutaka (Lv. 1 Friend)

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - ?

Lover – Cynthia Stringer (Lv. 1 Friend?)

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman - ?

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Sun – Aislin Sonnen (Lv.1 Friend)

Elaine

Fool - Travis (Lv.1 Friends)

Magician - Leo Shīrudo (Lv. 1 Friend)

Priestess - ?

Empress - ?

Emperor - ?

Hierophant - Shinkei Garahasa (Lv. 1 Friends)

Lover - ?

Chariot - ?

Justice - ?

Hermit - ?

Fortune - ?

Strength - ?

Hangedman – Soma Akayama (Lv.2 Friend)

Death - ?

Temperance - ?

Devil - ?

Tower - ?

Star - ?

Moon - ?

Sun - ?

 **Status Parameters**

Travis

Courage - Lv.3 Brave

Knowledge - Lv. 0 Naive

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

Elaine

Courage - Lv.0 Coward

Knowledge - Lv. 3 Expert

Diligence - Lv. 0 Callow

Understanding - Lv. 0 Cold-hearted

Expression - Lv. 0 Rough

 **Group Persona Info**

[King Arthur]

Fool

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire –

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark – **Wk**

Light – **Null**

Cleave – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

Hama – Light, low chance of instant kill, 1 foe.

Tarukaja – Increase 1 ally's attack for a while.

[ _Special]_ **Carnwennan** – Deal light strength-relative Almighty damage to 1 foe. Steal HP and SP.

[Joan of Arc]

Fool

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire – **Wk**

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind – **Null**

Dark –

Light –

Cleave – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

Garu – Deal light Wind damage to 1 foe.

Rakukaja - Increase 1 ally's defense for a while.

?

[Kishi-no-Hojo]

Magician

Lv. 5

Physical – **Str**

Fire – **Wk**

Ice –

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark –

Light –

Sonic Punch – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

Garu – Deal light Wind damage to 1 foe.

?

[Athena]

Priestess

Lv. 5

Physical –

Fire –

Ice – **Str**

Electricity –

Wind – **Wk**

Dark –

Light –

Bufu – Deal light ice damage to 1 foe.

Skewer – Deal light Phys damage to 1 foe.

?

[Nero]

Hangedman

Lv. 5

Physical –

Fire –

Ice – **Wk**

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark – **Str**

Light –

Mudo – Darkness, Low chance of instant kill, 1 foe.

Tarukaja – Increase 1 ally's attack for a while.

?

[Theia]

Sun

Lv. 5

Physical –

Fire – **Wk**

Ice –

Electricity – **Str**

Wind –

Dark –

Light –

Scan – Analyze enemy strengths, weaknesses, skills, name, and Arcana.

?

 **Persona Compendium** Updated _!_

[Ame-no-Uzume]

Elaine

Priestess

Lv. 6

Physical –

Fire –

Ice –

Electricity – **Wk**

Wind – **Str**

Dark –

Light –

Hama – Light, low chance of instant kill, 1 foe.

Dia – slightly restores 1 ally's HP.

[Jack Frost]

Travis

Magician

Lv. 8

Physical –

Fire – **Wk**

Ice – **Str**

Electricity –

Wind –

Dark –

Light –

Bufu – Deal light ice damage to 1 foe.

Pulinpa – Make 1 foe panic.


	8. Love Partners

**Love Partners**

Travis & Kohana Yutaka [All-knowing Fools]

Vincent Brooks & Aislin Sonnen [Strengthen Sun]

Obie Yukisoma & Ria Tenjouin [Wise Emperors]

\- _October 6_


End file.
